Vampiratas en el Caribe
by Vindictia Black
Summary: El gran Strix es el barco de los piratas más sexys del mar, una nueva busqueda pone a los piratas en dilemas, tres piezas deben ser resguardadas antes de que el mal ponga sus manos encima, pero no será fácil, no cuando Bella busca su venganza. HIATUS -.-
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada más que un par de tendinitis y dolores de cabeza. XD!. Solo algunos personaje son míos. Tambien he tomado algunos pequeños sucesos de la trilogia de Piratas del Caribe, tampoco nada de ello es mió. No confundais este fic con algun plagio del libro "Vampiratas" De Justin Somper, no he sacado absolutamente nada de este.... tal vez el simple hecho de que los piratas son vampiros (kuek), y tampoco lo saque exactamente de allí la idea. _

_Le he sumado "en el Caribe" para que no me acusen de plagio de Titulo, aunque varias personas me han dicho que eso no existe o no es controversial. ¿Porque? Cuantas canciones se llaman "Te amo" y nadie va por el mundo acusando del plagio a los demás. _

**Vampiratas en el Caribe**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella Pov**

Sol radiante y sofocante sol de mar, esto era seguramente lo más horrible que nos podía suceder. Por mucho que lo pensara, si, es lo más horrible que nos pudiera pasar, o sea, mucho más que ir a esas fiestas de la grandes capitales y tratar de ser la señorita perfección, sí, porque lo que más deseo en este mundo ahora, es un poco de tierra, comida y un quitasol.

Habíamos naufragado de nuestro barco al anochecer cuando habíamos sido atacados por unos extraños piratas tan pálidos que con su sola figura media tripulación se mando al mar gritando cosas que con mi amiga Alice no logramos entender, solo pudimos saltar dentro de un pequeño bote y ahora vagamos por el mar, sin mucho que hacer y sin un rumbo que tomar.

No somos piratas ni marineros, mi mundo alguna vez había sido el mar, ya que su apacible ser era una alegría observar cuando pequeña, luego aquel mundo fue una pesadilla cuando mis padres murieron ahogado en un barco que los llevaba a Londres.

No soy amante de esto, por ningún motivo, la piel se me hacía daño ya que soy terriblemente pálida y el vestido me sofoca. Más allá, en la otra punta del pequeño velero yace mi querida y única amiga Alice, tenía casi medio cuerpo fuera del bote y sus manos jugaban con el agua.

-. ¿Sabes?- pregunto de pronto esta mientras se levantaba un poco- lo más terrible de morir en el océano con su mucha agua, es morir de sed.

Ella solo le miro mientras unos momentos, luego cerro los ojos y espero su inminente muerte.

**Rosalie Pov**

El sol ya se ocultaba y la mar estaba tranquila, podríamos esta noche luego de días poder descansar en paz. Habíamos estado siguiendo el barco de los vampiratas por casi unas dos semanas, y los muy bastardos habían logrado escapar otra vez con sus riquezas. Me frustraba aquello, somos uno de los barcos piratas más rápidos del Caribe, no hay nadie quien nos detenga ni nadie quien no nos tema, pero ellos, esos seres, esos seres perfectos que aun así son hombres y jamás podrían rechazar lo bueno de mi barco, ello lograban escapar en el primer momento. Y lo odiaba tanto en especial a su capitán.

Observe el mapa en mi mesa y moví un par de piezas para lograr encontrar algún punto de intersección en que el Vinidictia pudiera localizar al Strix. Pero estos eran tan impredecibles, me iban a sacar canas antes de lo que esperado.

Cuando un golpe en la puerta llamo mi atención y una joven de trenzas metió la cabeza le tome atención.

-. ¿Qué sucede Angela?- pregunte volviendo la vista a mi mapa.

-. Capitana Rosalie, hay unas naufragas.

-. ¿Naufragas?

**Bella Pov. **

Un enorme barco, un gigantesco barco tan pulido y maravilloso que era sorprenderte verlo de tan cerca, más... la bandera pirata era obviamente algo que no querían ver. Una cuerda choco contra su barcaza y al observar hacía arriba se veían claras figuras en contra luz de la luna.

-. Alice... no se tu, pero yo... no creo

-. Bella, amiga. Prefiero morir en manos de unos piratas que seguir sintiendo mi piel ser quemada por el sol.

Y en menos de un minutos, ambas estábamos en la reluciente embarcación con varios seres mirándonos, pero jamás creí que nos habíamos metido, en el Vinidictia, la única embarcación piratas llena de mujeres.

**Hola!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Es una idea que nació cuando estaba viendo Piratas del Caribe, no sé, tengo ideas así perturbadoras y más o menos esto es lo que llevo. ¿Quieren que lo continué? Díganme. **

_Strix: Vampiro en latín. _

_Vinidictia o Vindictia: Venganza en latín._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella Pov. **

Sentía el corazón por la garganta. Las sombras se fueron definiendo cuando las lámparas comenzaron a prenderse rápidamente. El sol ya se había ocultado y la luna casi llena alumbraba el resplandeciente barco. Alice estaba a su lado admirando sonriente el barco y su pulida cubierta como si no le importara la decena de jóvenes allí alrededor y sus miradas hostiles... pero aun así, eran todas unas modelos, ninguna de todas ellas era ni una pizca de fea.

Una muchacha morena por el sol y unas largas trenzas se acerco un poco hacía ellas.

-. Nombres- exigió bruscamente, pero al parecer quería camuflar la dulce voz.

-. Yo soy Alice Brandon y ella Isabella Swan, nuestro barco se hundió ayer al ser atacado por un barco pirata.

-. ¿Piratas?- pregunto.- Estás son nuestras aguas, y nosotros no hemos atacado a nadie.

-. No, claro que no, era un barco lúgubre, además sus piratas eran hombres increíblemente pálidos.- _dioses _debía aclarar ese punto.

-. ¡Vampiratas!- alego una voz sedosa desde atrás. Las jóvenes dejaron el paso a una hermosa mujer.

Era alta, de ojos dorados y rubia, su cabello resplandecía con las finas incrustaciones de perlas que tenía, llevaba una blusa con vuelos y unos pantalones marrones con unas botas que si seguramente ella usara se caería en un dos por tres, llevaba tres collares, uno de plata, otro un crucifijo de oro y un collar de madera negra, ante su piel blanca y perfecta remarcaba bastante.

Pero su voz ácida hacía lo último dicho le hizo pasar un escalofrió por el espina. _Vampiratas. _Habían estado así de cerca de conocer a uno de los mayores asesinos del mar.

**Rosalie Pov. **

Jovencitas de sociedad, como alguna vez había sido ella en aquella vida.

Una de ella era pequeña le llegaría un poco hasta su busto. Era morenita pálida, de cabello corto y con lo que alguna vez fue un peinado fabuloso, vestía un largo vestido amarillo y debía decir que tenía muy buen gusto para vestirse por lo que le cayo medianamente bien. La otra, un poco más alta que la anterior, era pálida y de cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos, no tenía mucho pinta de saber que era lo que vestía -un apretado vestido morado-, mas al parecer tenía pinta de ser marioneta de la primera. Además se doblaba un poco en ella con los bajo tacones que llevaba puesto. Aquello le hizo sonreír.

Más aquellas dos chicas había sido sobrevivientes del ultimo ataque del Strix, ¡Maldito Cullen! Algún día lo iba a atrapar y lo dejaría secando al sol. Pero debía tranquilizarse. Sonrió mordaz mientras se acercaba a ambas jóvenes.

-. Bien, Novata uno y novata dos- mirando a la pequeña y luego a la desastre andante- tienen dos opciones. Una, se marchan por donde vinieron y se secan al sol hasta que alguna barcaza de la colonia agarre sus cadavéricos cuerpos, o dos, se quedan aquí a apreciar mi hermoso barco trabajando para mi y mis buenas compañeras. Sin pago, obvio.

Ambas se quedaron observando, o sea, no había que pensarlo. Y ella tenía unas ganas tremendas de dejar su frustración por los vampiratas con alguien.

-. Creo que iré al bote- contesto la más alta. Ella le miro impresionada realmente se iba a marchar, no podía permitir eso, quería a nuevas novatas para agobiar hasta la desesperación, la tal Jessica ya no era graciosa.

-. ¿En serio iras al bote?- pregunto inocentemente mientras se acercaba a la baranda para observar la gran embarcación, pero como no estaba en sus planes que ellas escaparan había recogido una pesada bola de cañón de atrás- ¿En eso?- pregunto asombrada con una voz claramente burlona, sonrió a la muchacha que estaba a su lado mirándole precavidamente. Ella sonrió nada inocente en el momento en que dejaba caer la bola y esta le hacía un bonito orificio al bote el cual comenzó a inundarse.- ¡Ups! Se me resbalo, al menos que quieras ir a _achicar _tu pequeño bote, ya no tienes opción.

**Bella Pov. **

La risa fina y algo histérica de la capitana le hizo erizarle los cabellos mientras esta se marchaba hacía su camarote.

-. Angela, es mi primera oficial, cualquier duda de su nuevo trabajo pídanselo a ella. Y, Angela- la chica le miro- que se pongan algo más cómodo...- desapareció.

¿En serio se quedarían allí? Comenzó a hiperventilar cuando las demás muchachas se iban alejando a sus respectivos camarotes o trabajos. ¿No podía ser cierto, o si?

-. ¡Bien!- llamó la muchacha con una sonrisa un poco más tranquila- novata uno y novata dos

-. Me llamo Bella- contesto mientras temblaba un poco.

-. Por ahora solo eres novata dos- contesto con una voz claramente más suave y amistosa-, así que síganme hay que cambiarles el atuendo de señoritas...

**Reviews ¿Si? Y un sexy pirata aparecerá en sus sueños**

**Terminología de embarcación. **

_Achicar: S_e debe sacar al agua de la embarcación.

Gracias por todos sus reviews apoyando esta idea, me alegraron un montón aNitaa (gracias por tu comentario) Yesslin (subo lo mas rápido que puedo ya que estoy saliendo constantemente, gracias por el review) Mitzukii (Lo puso lo más rápido que puedo, gracias por pasarte) a alicia, Ali, Eva, Mariem, vicky y RosyCullen muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que les siga agradando. Espero que les siga gustando ya en el próximo capitulo aparecerán otros sexys seres. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. **

**Edward Pov. **

Una eternidad, sí, eso era su no-vida, una larga, larga eternidad en el apacible y hermoso mar. Y ahora, parte de esa eternidad era escapar de cierta embarcación, una embarcación de brujas, porque eso era lo que era Rosalie Hale, una bruja. La única vez que la vio su primer teniente casi salta por la borda y estuvo casi dos semanas queriendo lanzarse al mar para poder ver a su sirena maldita, porque eso era lo que era. Una truculenta bruja-sirena que quería sus tesoros y su poder.

¿Quién en todo el mar no lo quería? Eran los vampiratas, tenían tanto poder como nadie. Eran vampiros vegetarianos con metas en esta larga no-vida, una de ella y las que movía a su poca pero grandiosa tripulación era encontrar lo perdido en el mar, esto era su motor diario. Hacía unos cien años atrás, al encontrarse en tierra nativa alimentándonos se animales por allí, nos encontramos con este ser, que al hablarnos nos tranquilizo y al darle cursó a nuestras vidas nos regalos la _nautica pyxis, _única en su creación y aquella que da el camino cada día. Mas para su frustración, aquella pequeña pieza siempre nos enviaba cerca de las aguas de la Bruja-sirena, por lo que aun dolidos debíamos alejarnos si no queríamos perder a uno de nuestros vampiros en las manos de esa mujer. En fin, por ahora era descansar he intentar otro día algún plan para acercarnos a las aguas o las islas que esta mujer guardaba, para encontrar lo tan ansiado.

Abrí las ventanas del camarote mientras la brisa salada entraba en la habitación, me acerque al_ tajamar_ de una hermosa mujer que alzaba su mano hacía el horizonte, este era un tallado de la mujer más importante para nosotros, nuestra madre Esme_. _

En fin.

El día anterior la _nautica pyxis _nos había llevado nuevamente a las aguas de Rosalie Hale, por precaución navegamos cautos por si la veíamos en la lejanía, pero nuestra pequeña arma solo nos había llevado a un barco de transporte, al atraparlo y abordarlo nos dimos cuenta que basta parte de la tripulación ya se había lanzado al mar solo al vernos. Pero estaba seguro con mi primer teniente Emmett y mi encargado en Armas Jasper, que lo que buscábamos en este mar, era un objeto, algo que nos daría paz y tranquilidad eterna. Vaciamos el barco y nada de allí nos causo ni la mas remota atracción. Habíamos fallado nuevamente.

Suspiro mientras alguien llegaba, un chico como de mi porte, con varías cicatrices que habían quedado de su vida humana, el cabello rubio atado en una coleta y sus ojos dorados mirando la mar llego a su lado enviando una oleada de paz. Ese era, claramente su mejor poder, el de controlar los sentimientos y emociones de los demás.

Yo, a pesar de ello y de ser el capitán, no me gustaba utilizar mi poder. Y gracias a todo lo podía controlar, ya que tener en mi mente los pensamientos de una tripulación completa de seguro me hubiera enviado al mar hacía mucho tiempo ya.

-. Emmett pregunta ¿Qué a donde llevaremos el barco?

-. Lo mejor seria llevarlo a algún puerto libre, vamos a despejar la mente con un buen vaso de sangron. (Sangre y Ron)

-. ¡Así me gusta!- grito alguien desde arriba donde se hallaba la plataforma del timón. Este lo movió con rudeza al momento en que el barco daba un giro forzoso.

-. ¡Emmett Ten cuidado con el barco!- grite hacía arriba. Jasper se rió.

-. Entonces si mis cálculos son cierto... mmm... tortuga.

-. Pues a tortuga.

-. ¡Tortuga!- grito Emmett a la tripulación que grito de jubilo.

**Rosalie Pov. **

¿Cómo le estaría yendo a las muchachas nuevas? Mmm.... de seguro ya estaría quejándose por el sol y su pedicura arruinada. Aunque.... no escuchaba nada. Tal vez ya habían saltado por la borda... ¿Quién sabe?.

Bebió un poco más de la botella, mientras el sabor calmaba su cuerpo. Estirada en su cama alguien toco la puerta.

-. Pasa Angela- anunció

En el momento la joven entro. Ya no llevaba su siempre cabello en trenzas si no que un espectacular corte, corto y liso hizo presencia. Ella se le quedo viendo, haciendo un amago para que entrara por completo, y se sorprendió aun más al ver su ropa, lo más cómodo que había visto para su tripulación, unos pantaloncillo y una camisa amarrada en el estomago. Cambió su rostro en el momento en que esta volvía un poco en si.

-. ¿Cómo haz hecho eso?- pregunto de una.

-. ¡Ho esto!- sonrió feliz.- la chica, Alice- ella le miro no recordando- la pequeña

-. ¡Ho la duendecillo!

-. Si ella, esta tomando esto del trabajo muy grato- se levanto de su cómoda cama en el momento.

-. ¿Y la otra?

-. Hace años que no comíamos algo tan agradable, capitana.

-. Ya veo.

**Bella Pov. **

Bien, no podía decir que se estaba cansando. Hacía al fin y el cabo lo mismo que hacía en casa, pero en menor medida de todas formas, cuando estaba en el orfanato, siempre le tocaba hacer la comida, limpiar y la colada, aquí era casi lo mismo al fin y al cabo. Solo cuando Alice Brandon, hija de una de las familias más poderosas de la isla iba a visitarla dejaba sus deberes de lado ya que la familia Brandon ayudaba financieramente al Orfanato.

Ahora estaba sirviendo un caldo a las jóvenes ansiosas que se iban con una sonrisa en el rostro, muchas de ellas llevaban un corte nuevo en sus cabezas, Alice estaba en su gloria.

Cuando ya al fin todas habían comido y se habían ido a hacer sus respectivos deberes. Ella se sentó para poder comer algo. Alice a su lado. Al terminar les tocaba limpiar la cubierta y a Alice dar cuenta de estado de los cañones, iba a recibir ayuda de otras muchachas.

Angela le paso un pesado bote con agua y la escobilla. Ella no hizo gesto alguna al fin y a cabo era algo que ya hacía en el orfanato. Limpio perfectamente la cubierta sin problema alguno, y a los momentos después llego Alice para hacerle compañía.

-. Bella deberías cámbiate ese traje, ya no es apto para nada- dijo. Mientras ella tomaba el falso algo estropeado para no decir mucho y lo sujetaba con cariño. Alice llevaba unos pantalones largos y una blusa arreglada por ella misma para que le cayera a la perfección.

-. No soy pirata- contesto limpiando baranda.

-. ¿En serio?- pregunto la voz fina de la capitana desde las sombras. Ambas le miraron.

-. No, no lo somos- contesto ella.

-. ¿Por qué no?- volvió a preguntar sus ojos dorados brillaron más que nunca en la entrada de su habitación, ni un rayo de sol le alcanzaba.

-. Los piratas son ladrones, asesinos- contesto ella enojada. No había perdido a sus padres por nada.

-. Si, es un hecho lamentable, pero en fin. Se van a acostumbrar.- se dio la vuelta- creo que podremos acostumbrarlas a la vida pirata cuando lleguemos a Tortuga.

-. ¿Tortuga?- pregunto Alice.

-. Un puerto libre- contesto ella recordándolo de cuentos del orfanato.

**¡Reviews please y piratas muy sexys les visitaran por las noches! XD. **

**Quiero hacer una aclaración, voy a colocar cosas que salen en Piratas del caribe, como Tortuga ya que si me largo a dar explicaciones de los puertos libres, nadie entiende nada, así que mejor que quien haya visto PC ya sabe a lo que me refiero.**

_Nautica pyxis: _En latín significa brújula. (Véanla como la brújula de Jack Sparrow.)

**Terminología de embarcación. **

_Tajamar: _Es la típica figura que se coloca en frente de los barco que supuestamente es la que corta el mar, mas obviamente se llama tajamar a lo que va debajo de esta.

_Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, me hacen muy feliz saber que les gusta y espero que me tenga paciencia ya que subire una vez por semana mas o menos_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella Pov. **

Esto no podía ser verdad, ¿Cierto?, estaba soñando, ¿Cierto?, esto no era verdad... ¿Cierto?...

-. ¡Alice!- gimió mientras cerca suyo un par de borrachos se mandaban de a combos como si no hubiera nada más que hacer que sacarse los dientes a golpe y un par de... mujeres de poca integridad, le echaba porras mientas se quitaban las botellas de ron que llevaban.

-. ¿Qué pasa, Bella?- pregunto su amiga duendecillo tan feliz como siempre, como si estuvieran en Paris haciendo compras de rutina. Mientras ella mira aquel pueblo de... que sabe que parte del infierno.

-. ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- pregunto media asustada por si el aire le había hecho mal, o el sol. Le toco la frente por si le había dado algún tipo de fiebre de la "Felicidad sin razón".

-. Soñé que aquí encontraba a mi futuro- sonrió. Ella le miro raro. Era verdad que Alice poseía sueños reveladores del futuro. ¿Pero aquí? De seguro tal vez seria un recolector de que sabe que cosa.

-. ¿Estoy soñando, cierto?- pregunta mientras ve a las demás integrantes del barco expandirse por el lugar y perderse. Alice sonrió, ella esta a gusto, de eso no había duda, esta feliz por encontrar a quien sea quien este buscando.

-. No mis buenas novatas- sonrió Ángela tomando a cada una de sus manos y llevándoles por aquellas infecciosas calles, llenas de borrachos, juegos, alcohol y sangre.- esto es el cielo de los piratas.

No es que ella fuera puritana, ni nada por estilo, pero estaba muy lejano de lo que ella llamaría... un pueblo para vivir tranquilo y familiar.

Además que el sofocante sol hacía que el hedor mezclado le revolviera el estomago. Su bien odiada y perversa capitana, esta vez no les seguía, según Ángela, quien estaba a cargo hasta que ella llegara, tenía que tomar su siesta anti-resacas.... para tener otra resaca.

Llegaron a un bar llamado: "Di amante falso" donde al abrir la puerta, Ángela las movió hacía un lado y gracias a los cielos, ya que un hombre dejo todo su desayuno, almuerzo y hasta una parte de sus órganos en la entrada. Lo saltearon mientras entraban en el bar.

Era un lugar amplio lleno de asientos de madera, y una cantina, piratas jugaban cartas y bebían, mujeres susurraban en los oído, había un tipo de pelea más atrás a la que nadie tomaba atención, unos tres o cuatro cuerpos en una esquina, quien sabe si vivo o muertos, no parecía interesarles a los presentes. Ángela las sentó, mientras un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules se acerco con una botella en su mano. Sintió un peso en su estomago.

-. ¡Hola Mike!- saludo Ángela, el rubio le sonrió a ella lo que debía ser seductoramente y ella se recordó a un perrito que había en el orfanato, como un _golden retriever. _

-. ¿Qué hay, Angy?¿Y la capitán?- pregunto mirando de un lado a otro.

-. Es de día, aun, Mike- sonrió Ángela como si nada. Al parecer todo el mundo sabía que de día la capitana dormía.

-. ¡Verdad! Y Dime...- se giro hacía ellas- ¿Quiénes son las nuevas?- ella se sintió un poco abrumada por la mirada de este. ¿Le estaba coqueteando o tenia algo en el ojo? Era difícil saberlo por la mueca que hacía.

-. Son naufragas, trabajan ahora en el Vinidictia.

-. La suerte de ustedes- soltó con un silbido- que ganas de trabajar en un barco lleno de hermosas mujeres.

-. Te mareas con solo subirte a un banco, Mike, no creo que sirvas para la altamar.-el chico se puso rojo como un tomate y le puso tres vasos delante de un liquido café.

-. ¡La casa invita!- soltó hacía ella, mientras se daba la vuelta- ¡Voy a ir a buscar mejor el sangron!

-. ¿Sangrón?- pregunto Bella mientras olía levemente el vaso.

-. Claro, para los vampiratas- sonrió Ángela mientras se tomo el vaso de una y soltó un suspiro.

-. ¿Vampiratas?- pregunto Alice, mientras tenía la vista fija en la lejanía.- ¿Están acá?- pregunto. Ángela le miro un segundo y luego estallo en una carcajada.

-. Claro que hay vampiratas, hay varios. El barco que los ataco ustedes, es de los Cullen, vampiros pacifistas.- ella quedo algo atolondrada- Nuestra Capitán le tiene en especial cizaña porque tienen mucho oro y poder, y el Strix, es sin duda el barco más rápido conocido.

-. ¿Pacifistas? Yo sabía que...- empezó ella dudosa, mientras bebía un poco de Ron, la garganta le quemo pero al momento le tranquilizo y se lo bebió de golpe. Ángela les sirvió más.

-. Eso son los Volturis, esos si dan miedo, cualquier que sabe quienes son sabrá que tendrá que escapar o estar muerto antes del amanecer. Tienen una isla completamente para ellos, lleno de tesoros. Es el deseo del pirata alguna vez encontrarla. Se dice que allí yace una fuente de la vida eterna o algo parecida a eso.

Se quedo observando su trago sin moverse, ¿La vida eterna? Eso debe ser aburrido si estas solo. Alice se levanto de un momento a otro y ella trato de hablarle para que no se alejara pero sintió la lengua muy floja para decir algo y siguió bebiendo, el calor del ron era agradable y aturdidor.

Pasaron los minutos u horas el mundo se le fue perdiendo mientras todo le daba vueltas, cuando fueron prendiendo las almenaras y el ruido a música y risas, parecía que el pueblo revivía de noche. Sintió a alguien a su lado y al girarse mareada, vio a la Capitán con un vaso rojo en sus manos y lo bebía de un solo golpe, su tez parecía volver en si y sus ojos brillaron y se aclararon un poco... el alcohol era un asco. Le dio otro sorbido ansioso tal vez a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

-. ¡No te haz movido todo el día de allí!¿Estas borracha?- pregunto la capitana mientras tomaba ahora de la botella y parecía libre y feliz.

-. ¿Yo? No-. Soltó con la lengua floja y se levanto tropezando para ir a buscar a su amiga, quien se había perdido hacía rato y no había vuelto.

Este lugar era como un infierno pequeño, giro por un pasillo donde había al otro lado, otro bar al parecer muy parecido al que había estado, ¿O había dado la vuelta en circulo?, bueno, como sea, camino con cuidado, mientras tropezaba con todo ¿Por qué el mundo se ponía de acuerdo para ponérsele delante? En la lista hubo un banco, un ojo de madera, una botella, un vaso, una espada y por ultimo un garfio ¡Un Garfio por el amor a Peter Pan!. Pero había logrado sujetarse todo el rato del mismo candelabro. Le dio un beso a su botella vacía y la boto, mientras veía todo doble.

-. Jaja miren- sonrió mientras veía una paloma rosada volar y chocar contra la pared, convirtiéndose en un montón de pétalos de rosa- pobrecita.

Escucho un ruido singular y levanto su alterada mirada para ver a un duendecillo que estaba al lado de un escobillo rubio.

-. ¿Alice?- pregunto pestañeando rápidamente para aclarar su mente, pero seguí estando al lado de un escobillón rubio.

-. ¡Bella!- grito su amiga en el momento en que una imperfección en el suelo liso le hizo mandarse al suelo cuando unos brazos le tomaron y la giraron fácilmente, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, aunque por sus movimientos descoordinados, lo era en realidad.

Un ángel, aquello debía ser un ángel, tal vez ya había muerto por inanición de olores fétidos o intoxicada por lo que fuera que estaba bebiendo, tal vez él no era un ángel si no un viejo de cincuenta año sin dientes, sin un ojo, todo cerdo y con vestido azul, pero ahora ese ser era un ángel endemoniadamente sexy. Pero que lindo era morir así.

Sonrió embobada en aquellos ojos y ese pelo rebelde cobrizo. El hombre terriblemente frió la levanto mirándole con el cejo fruncido y el rostro congelado en una hermosa figura de mármol.

-. ¡Que... que lindo es morir!- susurró y de desmayo.

**Edward Pov. **

Había visto a aquella hermosa humana, sintiendo como si su corazón volviera a latir. Sonrió por el extraño comportamientos de esta al dar vueltas sobre ella y trastrabillar con la parte del bar donde lanzaban todos los objetos perdido. Había estado alucinada con una botella que impacto contra la pared y reía como si hubiera visto algo espectacular. Era... una humana alucinante.

Tenía unos grandes y hasta el momento perdidos ojos cafés, un cabello enmarañado pero al parecer muy suave del mismo color, y una tez, tan tersa y poco bronceada que no podía imaginarse como una pirata... entonces.. ¿Era una...?

-. ¡Bella!- grito la duendecillo quien estaba aun lado de su hermano, había compartido las frases más cursis que puede haber alguien escuchado y los había dejado solos por unos momentos. O sea que la duendecillo ¿También era una...? Pero ella si vestía como una pirata.

La muchacha se acerco no muy coordinada, en el momento en que su fragancia le pego de golpe y unas salvajes ganas de saltarle encima le inundaron, su olor era enloquecedor, era... quemante, toxico, dulce y sabroso, era excitante. Dejo escapar un gemido mientras su boca se llenaba de ponzoña. ¿Qué era esto? Esta dama... era... deliciosa.

Esta rió un poco mientras se iba de pique frente a ellos. Dejo de respirar en el momento en que la sujetaba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y la dio vuelta, esta misma dejo de respirar y sus ojos se encontraron. Era hermosa y al tratar de entra en su mente, una pared blanca lo envió lejos.

-. ¡Que.... que lindo es morir!- susurró y se desmayo.

* * *

**Continuara.... creo, no sé, depende si me dejan review XD jojojo**

**Bueno, les he presentado a una Bella borracha y aun Edward dudoso sobre la integridad de su joven amada XD!. Comentadme. Gracias a Vicky:** ya lo subí... te lo dedico por apurarme XD!, fue inspiración divina, lo escribi en una hora XD!. **Laila:** gracias por el comentario. **Eva:** bueno... espero que ya te dieras cuenta que es lo que es Rosalie XD., **PO:** no creo que necesiten cosinera, tal ves una camarera para que les sirva las copas de sangron XD!, pero el Strix es solo para vampiros... por ahora XD!, tal vez, eso cambien. **Isabel:** gracias por el review. **christti:** bueno, ya te conteste, por lo que solo te dejo mis saludos y gracias por comentar, espero que os guste como va. **Melliza:** es que talvez vives lejos del mar XD!. además los vampiratas te tienen que conocer primero, no pueden saltarte encima a la primera (Por lo menos Edward es un caballero, no lo haría a la primera.... tal vez a la quinta) XD! gracias por el comentario. **vicky:** gracias... XD!. **dany1989:** lo mas rapido que mi neuroma me deja. en fin, gracias por el comentario.

**Hago publicidad igual para mi: ¡Lean Unicos y solos, otro fic de Twilight y opinen! y si aman a los vampiros y a los licanos, mi original "Cuando" todo lo encuentran en mi profile, allí donde sale mi nombre XD!. **

**Nos vemos en una semana... tal vez... depende si son generosas Muaj-muaj-cof-cof.... grrr... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella Pov. **

Esto era sin duda lo más horrible que le pudo haber sucedido a su cabeza y eso que estaba dada a darse golpes en ella- y en todo el cuerpo-. Puso su mano frente a los ojos mientras trataba que el dolor disminuyera ya que el fulminante sol le quemaba demasiado reforzando el dolor.

Escuchaba unos gritos, un poco histéricos, pasos por todos lados, gemidos de cansancio y el viento golpear con fuerza, el olor a mar le hizo volver un poco en si tratando de recordar que había pasado y porque sentía su cabeza apunto de explotar por el mas mínimo ruido. Se dio cuenta del hermoso cielo azul y unas que otras gaviotas. Levanto la cabeza para percatarse que estaba acostada entre unas redes, su vestido hecho un asco lleno de machas que no quería saber eran y unos cuantos rasguños que habían estropeado su lindo vestido. Observo a sus compañeras correr de un lado a otro y se dio cuenta que estaba en la cubierta del Vindictia, giro el rostro para ver que sucedía y porque parecía que había sido golpeada con un mazo en la cabeza.

Se levanto con cuidado de no enredarse con la red cuando se quedo de piedra al verla.

Era la capitana, de eso no había duda, pero... ¿Estaba brillando?, Sí, y no de una manera figurativa, estaba brillando como si su piel hubiera sido cubierta de diamantes. Estaba en la zona más alta del barco, allí donde estaba el timón, a su lado estaba Ángela, quien le miro y sonrió con algo muy parecido a la pena. Se trato de levantar en el momento en que comenzaba a buscar a Alice. Miro a Ángela luego de unos momentos en que no la encontró.

-. ¿Dónde esta Alice?- le pregunto sobre los ruidos de las piratas y el mar. La chica se mordió el labio y miro a su capitana que estaba echando fuego por la boca y se giro apuntando hacía adelante.

Curiosa, se inclino para ver hacía allá. Un barco hermoso de velas blancas y de madera cobriza se perdía hacía el horizonte. Pero no entendía... ¿Y Alice?¿Dónde estaba?

-. ¡Levantad luego esas velas!- chillo una voz, llena de furia pero así mismo con un hermoso tono.- ¡Se han llevado una de las nuestras, y no voy a dejar que escapen otra vez!.

Sintió el estomago caerle de golpe y se volvió a inclinar sobre la baranda. Su barco iba muy rápido pero el de allá adelante mucho más y allí iba su Alice. Corrió hacía la capitana y Ángela, asustada por su amiga.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto preocupada- ¿Por qué se han llevado a Alice?¿Quiénes son?

-. Dime tú- contesto la capitana. Ella se estremeció mientras veía sus ojos dorados aun más furiosos cuando le miro. Su belleza era horripilante, era como una sirena, hermosa y letal- estabas en los brazos de uno de ellos cuando los vi. Los muy desgraciados te dejaron allí y salieron huyendo con la chica en manos del necio ese.

"Estabas en los brazos de uno de ellos..." Se quedo de piedra mientras intentaba recordar, pero su mente estaba difusa, había visto demasiadas cosas irreales en ese momento, desde escobillones parlantes, botellas volados y dioses griegos y no estaba muy segura de cual era real. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-. No recuerdo nada.

-. ¡Claro que no!¡Estabas borracha!- le soltó la mujer, y se giro para seguir gritando a la tripulación

-. ¿Qué?

-. Los vampiratas del barco Strix estaban en la misma taberna que nosotras. El capitán Edward te estaba sujetando cuando la capitana los vio. Se creo una verdadera guerra dentro, mientras huían se han llevado a Alice, pero es extraño, ellos no hacen eso, de raptar mujeres y Alice no parecía muy enojada de todas formas.

-. ¡La han hechizado!¡Los vampiratas podemos hacer eso!¡Solo la han deslumbrado y ella ha caído!- soltó la mujer mientras bajaba las escaleras a una rapidez sorprendente para luego subir por uno de los mástiles más altos como si fuera un gato. Llegó arriba en menos de tres segundos.

-. Ella es...- susurro consternada mirando a la mujer, ahora ya sabía porque no salía al sol, para no brillar como campanita.

-. Nuestra capitana vampirata- soltó Ángela sin sorpresa alguna parecía hasta orgullosa de ello. Ella se estremeció y se giro a la joven quien sujetaba el timón.

-. ¿Qué crees que harán con Alice?- pregunto preocupada tomando las enaguas de su desastroso vestido con pena, sentía un pequeño dolor en su pecho, no quería saber que le podían hacer a su amiga esos sujetos.

-. No lo sé, pero hay que tener esperanzas- susurro tratando de darle fuerzas.

-. Han tomado el camino sur. Van a las islas perdidas cerca de las colonias portuguesas, es marea baja así que no podrán ir muy rápido, los alcanzaremos en un par de días.- dijo la voz de la capitana detrás de ella. Envió un grito mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón por el susto. Esta sonrió por tal acto.- Isabella ve a tu habitación, aséate, duerme un poco y cámbiate de ropa, debe haber alguna dentro de los baúles y luego ven a verme- soltó la capitana. Ella cabeceo y se marcho con un nudo en la garganta.

Caminando hacía el interior del barco unas efímeras imágenes llegaban a ella, era el ser más hermoso que había visto en toda su corta vida, pero era a la vez algo que le perforaba el pecho. Era tan extraño y ni siquiera sabía si eran reales.

**Edward Pov. **

No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho. No lo podía creer mientras veía a Jasper con una humana entre sus brazos sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. El barco emanaba felicidad mientras él daba ordenes de un lado a otro con una sonrisa gigante para que su tripulación no se quedara como idiota viendo a la parejita ya que, tenían a una loca detrás de ellos. Emmett tampoco estaba muy dado a ayudar, de hecho estaba colgando en una horca, mucho más interesado en colgar de una soga que ayudarle a con la tripulación, ya que nuevamente, y siendo melodramático en todo su ser habían tenido que llevárselo a la fuerza mientras escapaban de la bruja.

_Flash Back_

_Se quedo observando ese tranquilo rostro desmayado hipnotizado por su olor y su increíble belleza, su rostro estaba sonrojado por el alcohol adquirido y su cabello levemente ondulado desparramado por sus lados, eran sedosos a su tacto, estaba embelesado._

_La humana, la tal Alice, se acercó rápidamente. _

_-. ¿Esta bien?- pregunto tomando la mano de su amiga, y el escucho en sus pensamientos "Por la falta de costumbre". _

_-. Sí- susurre, tocando levemente su cálida piel mientras un escalofrió de lo más extraño le paso por la espalda. _

_-. ¡Ustedes!- grito una voz fina y demás conocida. _

_Levanto la mirada hacía la otra esquina, allí estaba ni más ni menos que la bruja en todo su esplendor sus ojos eran dos esferas en llamas mientras de su mano caía una hilera de vidrio pulverizado. Emmett envió un gemido, en el momento en que él tomaba una botella y la lanzo contra la cabeza de uno de los tanto sujetos allí para crear una distracción lo que funciono sin problema, la batalla campal comenzó con un revoltijo de golpes, gritos, se lanzaban de un lado a otro, sillas, botellas, zapatos, vasos, dagas, él tomo el cuerpo de la chica mientras salían rápidamente de este lugar. _

_No podía dejar semejante ángel entre las brutalidades de todos esos bárbaros. Alice iba bien sujeta entre uno de los brazos de Jasper mientras con el otro y con sus ayuda arrastraban a Emmett. Escuchan los gritos de la bruja mientras llamaba a su tripulación mientras él dejaba con cuidado a aquel hermosos ser entre unos barriles donde no podría ser agredida por nada. Le toco el rostro una vez más recordando aquel encuentro que había hecho como si su corazón volviera latir. La voz de Jasper llamándole le hizo saltar a su barco luego que con Jasper lo empujaran del muelle y este se movieran sin problema alguno hacia el abierto mar. Escucho un ruido y se giro en el momento en que un Jasper con una sonrisa nada mas que de disculpas protegía a una duende. La había subido a su barco. _

_-. No- soltó... pero a había perdido la batalla. _

Se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz mientras el sol ya se iba ocultando. Lo malo de todo esto es que no habían logrado llevar nada de sangron al barco por lo que ahora se dirigían a la isla de su madre. La Isla Esme, donde podrían refugiarse por unos días mientras se alimentaban de algún animal y luego volver a alta mar.

Cerro los ojos unos momentos mientras una suave sonrisa subía a su rostro al recordar a aquella hermosa joven. Bella... su nombre era perfecto para tal hermosura. Nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguna dama y ella, ella le había hecho sentir hambriento y a la vez ansioso por poder tocar su hermoso rostro. Que daría por volver a verla.

-. Estas sonriendo como un idiota- soltó una cuerpo colgando.

-. Yo no soy el que esta colgando por el cuello.

-. Solo quiero dar una protesta muda a mi opinión. Nunca me dejáis acercarme a ella.

-. Ella es una bruja, en peor caso, una humana que fue hechizada por sirenas para luego ser convertida en vampiro, porque, hermano mío, no puede haber ser tan malévolo en estos mares.

-. Eres, como siempre, un exagerado Edward- soltó Emmett mientras rompía la cuerda atada a su cuello y caía a su lado mientras apoyaba los musculosos brazos sobre la baranda.- ella es hermosa, y sabrás lo que siento cuando dejes de ser un frustrado melodramático y te enamores.

-. Patrañas- contesto moviéndose al timón mientras pasaba de largo a unos románticos que parecían estar danzando por la cubierta de su barco, y en cualquier momento empezarían a ver los corazones flotando por su alrededor.

Tendría que hablar con Jasper para saber que iba a hacer con esa humana, abandonarla en la primera isla que apareciera a la vista o convertirla, en ese caso solo con la aceptación de los demás vampiros podía ir con ellos, o simplemente transformarla y hacerse una casita en alguna isla desierta. Aunque prefería la primer o segunda opción. De paso, mejor la primera. Saco de sus ropas aquella extraña brújula, refunfuño mientras este apuntaba hacía atrás, para peor caso, exactamente para el lado donde venían siguiéndole el Vindictia.

**Bella Pov. **

Se puso una blusa blanca corta y con unos pocos vueltitos, unos pantalones cortos negros y unas botas largas hasta mitad de su pierna con poco taco que le calzaron justos, se sujeto su cabello con una pañoleta y guardo su apestoso vestido. Suspiro al darse cuenta, que esta vez, ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía pinta de una pirata y aunque no quería, pensamiento de un pirata. Venganza.

Aquellos seres se habían raptado a su amiga y ella la traería de vuelta porque Alice era su hermana, su amiga, su confidente y aquellos seres no le iban a separar. Suspiro mientras terminaba de aferrarse su blusa y salía al camarote de la capitana.

**Rosalie Pov. **

Estaba con las piernas sobre su mesa donde encima de esta había un pequeño regalo para cierta joven. Se había dado cuenta mientras Isabella había tratado de caminar por la taberna que había logrado esquivar innatamente cientos de objetos punzantes y no tantos mientras caminaba. Era un desastre caminando de eso no había duda, pero, tal vez con un poco de entrenamiento, aquella joven le podía ser de ayuda. En especial, cuando Edward Cullen había mostrado su lado más vulnerable de todos.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella dio el pase para sonreír con algo parecido al orgullo cuando vio a la joven ruborizarse y jalarse la blusa.

-. Nunca había usado pantalones- susurro y ella sonrió.

-. Acércate- ordeno- te ves bien. Ya te acostumbraras, si te acostumbras a los corsé, no te harás problema con un par de pantalones. Pero no te he llamado para eso de todos modos.- se inclino contra la mesa y arrastro el paquete hacía ella- tómalo es tuyo.

-. ¿Qué es?- pregunto dudosa mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel presente. Su boca se abrió de sorpresa cuando entre sus manos quedo un florete.

-. Mi regalo- sonrió

-. Pero-ro, ¿Por qué?

-. De seguro que no para cocinar, querida. Es una de mis mejores armas. Es de acero templado, así que espero que lo uses para bien. Ángela mañana comenzara a enseñaros. Si quieres ser una buena pirata, tienes que saber usarle y si lo haces bien, no te lanzare por la borda.

Sonrió encantadoramente mientras la muchacha le miraba extraña. Como si sus cambios de humor fueran extremos. Ya se acostumbraría, todos lo hacían.

**Bien XD, lamento la horroroza demora es que he empezado el instuto o universidad como queraís decirle y e estado flotando por el universo, así que no he hecho nada constructivo, hoy me dije que subiria en vampiratas y lo he hecho, y tambien que subiria en Fuego eterno, aunque lo dudo, pero lo intentare. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, comentenme ¿Si?. Hay muchas sorpresa en el futuro, como un Edward liado de amor y una Bella que no recuerda nada de su borrachera y solo quiere un poco de venganza por lo que le vayan a hacer a su amiga-hermana Alice.**

**A todo esto, tengo una duda... ¿Esto puede ser un plagio? o sea, puedo cambiarlo, pero no se, que el nombre de mi historia sea igual al de un escritor no me acuerdo como se llama,... esperen... bueno, pero igual se llama Vampiratas, ¿El titulo puede ser un plagio?. ¡ayudenme! No quiero parecer una plagiadora. **

**Esta historia como aun no tienen un fin pensado, puede suceder muchas cosas, por lo que tengan seguro por lo menos que aparecer un barco de licantropos, habra un par de naufragios, un par de gritos, unas cuantas batallas, unos cuantos vampiros más, unos cuantos Volturis y algunas islas. Aunque no me esta quedando como quiero- con más humor- por lo menos hago lo que puedo. **

**Gracias a sus reviews. Me alegran el día, la noche y lo sueños XD. Gravias a Maria, Hotaru Koullen, Eva, Vicky, Mitzukii, danny1989, christti, wiixx y paula. **

**Pasen por su vampiro-sexy-pirata, solo tienen que apretar aquel maravilloso boton verde acá abajo. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Edward Pov. **

Este mundo era tan injusto. Por qué de todas las mujeres del mundo, de todas las humanas, pequeñas, hiperventiladas, saltarinas y algo locas, su hermano tenía que enamorarse de exactamente esta. Era... era... espeluznante, no por el simple hecho de que había hecho un fashion emergency con algunos insulsos que habían caído en sus garras de loca con trampas del tipo berrinches tiernos y ojos de a medio morir, si no que lo torturaba siempre, conciente o inconscientemente siempre recordándose de ella, a ese hermoso ser de cabellos caobas y cada vez sentía que su no corazón volvía a latir.

Era... era tonto, él era Edward Cullen, era el mejor capitán existente por estos mares, era EL gran vampirata. Porque sentía todo eso. NO era amor, estaba completamente seguro, lo había leído y era completamente extraño para él pero algo muy adentro siempre le gritaba "Repítelo mil veces a ver si te llegas a creer alguna vez", pero callaba esa voz rápidamente porque no necesitaba mas voces en su ser.

Una saltarina presencia llego a su lado mientras él manejaba el timón dirigiendo hacía la isla de su madre. La humana le miro unos momentos y luego sonrió, trato de no meterse en su mente aunque eso era peligroso, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Opaco la voz de ella pero no logro hacerlo por completo cuando una imagen de ella cuando pequeña le pego de frente.

Y lo noto solo por el simple hecho de ver sus ropas, era huérfana, o una madre muy joven, cosa idiota, pero en fin. Era una hermosa huérfana a todo esto, cerro los ojos y gruño para prevenir a la chica. Esta sonrió.

-. ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto.

-. Busco una isla para dejarte botada por allí- le soltó. Esta levanto las cejas y sonrió de lado. Se veía como un duende maquiavélico.

-. ¿Por qué?¿Te molesto?

-. Creo que eso es obvio.

-. ¿Por qué?¿Te molesta algo que pienso?- ¡Peligro!

-. No- negó con calma pero sin mirarle- eres una humana, tus pensamientos insulsos y comunes no me son interesantes.

-. ¿En serio?- ese tono no era nada calmante, le miro por el reojo y no pudo detener las imágenes.

Casi se le cae la quijada cuando las imágenes de una bonita joven, ya más madura y en enaguas menores se le pegaron en el cráneo aturdiéndolo en el acto. Si tuviera sangre en su cuerpo se hubiera puesto completamente rojo. Pero algo muy parecido al shock le dejo aturdido.

-. ¡Alice no molestes a Edward!

-. ¡Ok! Jazz- soltó la chica mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se lanzaba a los brazos del vampiro.

-. ¿Qué hacías?

-. ¡Ho! Solo aclaraba unos puntos con Edward- contesto mientras él se tuvo que sentar unos momentos, porque seguramente aunque no pudiera dormir no estaría tranquilo por días.

**Bella Pov. **

Se dejo caer sobre una de las varadas mientras dejaba escapar el aire apresuradamente. Soltaba un suspiro quejumbroso mientras la capitana, desde las sombras, chistaba. Se giro apesadumbrada y la vampira le sonrió.

-. Eso estuvo muy bien- alabo.

-. Casi me corto la cabeza en el intento.

-. ¡Ho! No te preocupes por eso- sonrió. Ángela se reacomodo los guantes y tomo su propia armas.

-. ¡Vamos Bella!

-. ¡Ou! Un minuto mas por favor, me duele todo.

-. No exageres, ya te acostumbraras a limpiar la cubierta y los mástiles y entrenar en un mismo día- sonrió con burla. Ella le envió una mirada asesina para nada disimulada a la capitana quien le sonrió inocente de vuelta.

Ok. Había pasado una semana, una semana desde que su Alice había sido raptada por esos energúmenos de mar, una estúpida semana llena de tareas en la mañana y entrenamiento por la tarde. Le habían puesto como orden directa beber una vaso de Ron antes de entrenamiento porque extrañamente aquello le había servido enormemente para mantenerse derecha y no tropezar con las cuerdas o barriles que había sobre cubierta. Por lo que sus accidentes diario habían disminuido solo por la mañana.

Los primeros tres días había estado tan adolorida que se había demorado cinco horas en limpiar la cubierta y otras tres en pulir las barandas, más el entrenamiento que la dejo bastante exhausta para quedarse dormida a las cinco de la tarde.

Con un quejido se dio vuelta mientras tomaba el florete y lo levantaba tomando pose de ataque. Su largo cabello iba atrapado dentro de una pañoleta negra y ya acostumbrada a la ropa pirata ahora llevaba una camisa roja con un peto café y pantaloncillos beige. Era después de todo, mucho más cómodo que el abultado vestido.

Angie se puso en defensa y comenzaron. Primer comenzaban con ataques lentos para que ella lograra prevenir y detener los golpes pero minuto a minuto este se iba a acelerando hasta tomar pinta de una lucha suave pero real.

La capitana se pasaba gran parte de su entrenamiento observándole, haciendo comentarios cirrosos solo para que ella le contestara de igual manera, parecía re entretenida haciendo ello.

**Edward Pov. **

Dos semanas, dos terribles semanas llenas de disgustos. Pero ya toda la tripulación estaba a los pies de la duendecillo-Alice._ "Tienes un terrible problema con colocarle motes a las mujeres, Edward"_ le había burlado Emmett. Cosa que a él no le importaba, las tres únicas "mujeres"- pues uno podía dudar de ello- que él conocía- a excepción de su madre- eran la Sirena-bruja-Rosalie, la Duendecillo-Alice, y la no tan figurativamente Hechicera-del-mar-Tanya, lo decía figurativamente porque realmente era una hechicera, pero era la única manera en que se podía describir a esas... señoritas- léase el sarcasmo-.

En fin.

Solo quedaban por lo menos unos 4 ó 5 días para llegar a la isla de su madre y por ende dejar de estar atrapado con la duende. La humana había logrado sobrevivir en el barco, ya que, su bien estimado vampiro y poco leal hermano se zambullía en el mar para recolectarle mariscos que luego comía de diversas formas. El olor a marisco a la plancha comenzaba a impregnarse en sus ropas y no era, para nada agradable.

Se dejo impregnar por la brisa nocturna cuando observando hacía atrás allá en la lejanía se lograba ver algo, el reflejo de la luna en aquella extraña niebla que se perdía en el horizonte le hizo cruzar un escalofrió. Había estado a millas de distancia de aquel barco casi fantasma, lo agradecía enormemente, no quería haber tenido otra casi discusión con los Volturis.

**Bella Pov. **

Se miro en el espejo de su camarote, observando detenidamente. Esto estaba de lujo, además de que sus músculos estaban mucho más fuertes –poco, pero se notaba- sus habilidades de defensa y ataques eran muy buenos, y por ende su resistencia con el Ron había logrado estabilizarse con dos vasos y medio. Ángela estaba emocionada con sus habilidades y nada más que decir de Rosalie a quien por pelea y disgusto ya le había agarrado "algo" de cariño a la capitana.

En conclusión, estaba mejorando enormemente como pirata y cada vez estaba más cerca de su amiga.

Dejo de observarse en el espejo y salió unos momentos, la luz de la luna estaba dejando todo claro y casi toda la tripulación estaba en la cama ya.

El fresco nocturno le hizo temblar un poco pero era agradable. Escucho un ruido y luego observar a la capitana junto con Ángela salir presurosas del camarote de esta. Se acerco sabiendo que la capitana le había odio, pero ella se crispo al ver el rostro trastocado de un poco de miedo de esta.

Observo hacía adelante donde Ángela estaba con un _catalejos_(1) concentrada en el horizonte.

-. Sí, es niebla.

-. ¡Diablos!- susurro la mujer-. Con este tiempo y esta agua a estas horas no debería.

-. O sea que son...- comenzó Ángela, ella miro asombrada a su amiga al verle tan pálida.

-. Sí, despierta a todos, las necesito ahora, tenemos que movernos de su camino, haremos un rodeo para movernos. Prepárate tú también te...

-. Me quedare con usted mi capitana- la vampira sonrió y asintió con orgullo

-. Ve entonces...

-. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto de pronto asustada por el comportamiento de ambas, Ángela le apretó el hombro con cariño y luego paso hecho un vendaval, la escucho tocar una campana y llamar a gritos a la tripulación. La vampira le miro mientras le agarraba de un brazo y la movía- ¿Qué- que sucede?- pregunto mientras era arrastrada dentro del camarote de la capitana. La vampira estaba temerosa y eso le chocaba.

-. Estamos en peligro.

-. Dejadme ayudar.

-. No. -La detuvo en medio de la habitación, donde estaba una alfombra pegada al piso circular. Levanto una mano y tiro un pedazo de tela que ya hacía colgada allí, de este cayo un medallón azulado y rápidamente se lo puso en el cuello.

-. ¿Qué es?- pregunto asombrada por el objeto, tenía unas extrañas runas. No se movió ni un poco cuando la capitán desapareció por diez segundo y luego volvió con su florete en mano.

-. Un regalo- le volvió a tomar el brazo y la llevo hacía la ventana de enfrente del camarote, donde bajo de este estaba el tajamar. Rodearon el balcón y observo consternada como allí en el suelo había una trampilla- venga baja

-. ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto aun aturdida por todo. Escuchaba los gritos y forcejeos de las mujeres intentado mover el barco lejos de la extraña niebla que se acercaba amenazante.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras. Ella se quedo trastocada, allí habían kilos y kilos de oro, piezas preciosas y otras exquisiteces sumamente bien amarrados, pero caminando por la parte de atrás hasta llegar a la popa allí abierto y con el mar a vista había un bote. El sistema se le hizo complejo ya que de una forma u otra el barco no se hundía por esa brecha siendo que debería hacerlo. Comenzó a colocarse nerviosa cuando la mujer le puso en el bote, ella no se pudo negar, no podía hacerlo.

-. ¿Qué va pasar?¿Por qué?¿Ángela?- pregunto. La mujer soltó las amarras. Aun por lo nerviosa y asustada que se mostraba la capitana, lo hermosa no se lo quitaba nadie.

-. Los Volturis, nos interceptará en cualquier momento. Ellos buscan esa pieza que tienes allí, pero no lo harán, esa pieza junto con dos más llevaran a una isla, una isla demasiado ansiada por ellos. No dejes que ellos le tengan. Además esa pieza donde la muestres dejara claro que eres importante y nadie te hará daño si es que siguen el código.

-. ¿Pero porque yo?- pregunto aturdida.- ¿Ángela?

-. A decididos quedarse. Además tú, eres extraña y sé que donde seas que estés te van a cuidar.

-. Eso es...

-. Nada más que un presentimiento. ¿Vale creer en el no?

-. Eso es tonto.- contesto.

-. Lo sé.- el bote comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estomago mientras observaba a la vampira que luego en un soplido desapareció de su vista. Se iba alejando y cada vez más, el barco, ese barco que le había salvado se fue perdiendo en la lejanía, solo para ver como era consumido por una extraña niebla y luego... nada.

**Edward Pov.**

Observo consternado como en la otra tarima estaba la duende, sola. Se poso a su lado al ver que su vista, nula por la noche tal vez observaba la ya desaparecida niebla. Estaba con un camisón por lo que parecía haber estado durmiendo. Las imágenes le pegaron de pronto con el olor a lagrimas de la chica.

_Estaba en el barco Vindictia, las mujeres de este estaban en el centro con las armas en alto, todas ellas rodeada por encapuchados, la niebla no dejaba ver bien la cara de todas ellas. Unos pasos más adelante estaba la capitana frente a tres encapuchados, cuando uno levanto la capucha y los ojos rojos y la tez pálida la imagen se borro solo mostrando como los encapuchados se alzaron contra la tripulación. _

Dejo de moverse en el momento en que la duende temblando como una hoja, se camuflo en sus brazos y el automáticamente no lo pudo negar. Algo dentro de él parecía haber muerto.

-. Bella- lloro aferrándose a sus ropas hipando.

Sintió la presencia de su hermano desde la escalera, enviando unas suaves ondas de paz, pero en el rostro de él pudo notar el dolor de la perdida de aquella ángel.

No podía ser cierto.

**Terminología de embarcación**

_(1)_ Catalejos: Herramienta de mira de largo alcance.

**Bien, nuevo capitulo. ¿Les gusto?, espero que si, por lo menos yo ya me pude aclarar un poco y darle rumbo a la cosa esta, coméntenme por favor. No se si se dieron cuenta que cambie de "titulo", pero es por cualquier problema de ¿Plagio? O bueno algo así. **

**Vicky:** Gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado este igualmente. **Hotaru Koullen**: me encantan tus reviews XD. Me alegro que comprendas mis retrasos pero esto de Universidad altera a cualquiera, me alegro que te gustara el cap, por lo menos este ya tiene cuerpo y con el podré comenzar y talvez subir mas frecuentemente. Espero que te haya gustado, eso, gracias por pasar. **Christti:** te hice caso y puse los disclaimer pertinentes espero que no crean que realmente este plagiando algo porque seguramente entraría a algún estado de depresión de escritor o algo así XD. Gracias por su comentario, muy bien recibido. **Sol**: Gracias por su ayuda con eso del plagio, me ayuda mucho, me alegro que no piensen que sea un plagio. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y cualquier cosa de que sea un plagio o no o que se llega a parecer a el libro no es con intención. **Wiixx:** jajaj, gracias por el comentario, muy bien recibido. Espero que le haya gustado este cap igualmente. **Muffin:** jajaj, me dio mucha risa su review, me sentí bien, fue como "Ho! La gente se acuerda de lo que escribo" y salió mi ego un poco de su depresión jajajaja gracias por su comentario. Me hizo feliz. **Danny1989:** gracias por su comentario, se lo agradezco mucho. Actualizo lo mas pronto que puedo. **Po:** Cuando Bella, Ros o Alice no lo estén vigilando, jajaja, paciencia, algún día llegara. Gracias por el comentario. **Ale-cullen4:** gracias por el comentario. **Andrea:** Lamento decirte que esto no es un plagio, por el simple hecho de que no he sacado absolutamente nada del libro de Justin Somper, si esto se llega a parecer es simplemente coincidencia, he cambiado el titulo por si te he molestado, no te quiero molestar ni nada por el estilo, cualquier aclaración esta en el primer capitulo y si te molesta algo más me gustaria que me dejaras tu correo en algún review o PM, para aclarar cualquier duda que tengas o de la que podamos aclarar en privado. Gracias de todas formas por tu comentario. Espero poder aclarar esto.

**Espero poder Unicos y Solos entre hoy y mañana, espero, si es que la musa no me abandona. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Edward Pov. **

-. ¡¿Por qué no?!- pregunto la chica con los ojos lagrimosos, mientras su hermano le abrazaba para calmarle.

-. Estamos muy cerca de Isla Esme, necesitamos comida si no quieres ser tú la cena de mañana- la chica apretó los labios, y los ojos se le pusieron brillosos. Y Jasper detrás de ella levanto una ceja mirándole medio divertido. Obviamente no se comería a la nueva dama de su hermano, pero no podía decirle la verdad. Los Volturis eran peligro nato.

-. Pero...

-. Además,- continuo alejándose ellos- solo fue un sueño.

-. Jazz- gimoteo la chica, mientras él, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras, se encerraba en su cuarto.

-. Lo sé, cariño. Pero, ella estará bien. Te lo prometo

-. ¿En serio?

-. La capitana Rosalie, seguramente hizo algo. Es demasiado astuta y aprecia a Bella según tus sueños. Seguramente ella esta a salvo.

Y aun en su cuarto, escuchando las palabras de su hermano deseo con todo su ser, que realmente fuera verdad.

**Bella Pov. **

_Una hermosa isla se alzaba frente a sus ojos, el arrecife a sus pies es lo más espectacular que había visto en su vida, el sol iluminaba las aguas y el extraño aire a su alrededor era relajante. Escucho el aletear de las gaviotas en la playa de sedosa arena cuando sus pies tocaron esta. Se sintió tranquilamente en paz hasta que... _

Olor a madera humedad, grasa y aceite para lámparas. El ruido de las gaviotas ya no era tan pacifica, más parecía un chirriante golpe de cadenas y a lo lejos unas risas descontroladas.

-. A dormido bastante la verdad- soltó la voz de un chico. Ella cerro los ojos tratando de volver a su pequeño paraíso.

-. Tal vez este muerta- soltó la voz de otro joven, más niño.

-. Esta respirando idiota, no puede estar muerta- gruño ahora, una chica.

-. ¡Es despertando!- soltó el chico de voz aniñada.

Resignada al no poder dormir, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse en una estrecha habitación, estaba columpiándose suavemente en una incomoda hamaca y tres pares de ojos negro le miraban desde un poco más allá, uno asombrado, el otro contento, y los otros simplemente aburridos. Los observo solo un momento más para levantarse de golpe y sentir el mareo llegarle de golpe.

-. Seth, ve a decirle al Comandante que ha despertado.

-. Ya voy- soltó el que parecía más pequeño. Una sonrisa brillante y sincera asomo de su oscura piel mientras se perdía por una puerta.

Los otros, una chica de una hermosura exótica, ojos negros y pestañas como plumero, vestida con unos pantalones, y una camisa a tiras le miraba ahora con claro descontento y el otro, un chico alto, con una sonrisa traviesa y su cabello tan corto que parecía rapado. Algunas runas estaban grabadas en su piel.

-. ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el chico.

-. ¿Quiénes son?¿Cómo...? yo estaba.... no recuerdo.- Se llevo la cabeza al recordar, como El Vinidictia se perdía en la niebla. Los días en altamar sobreviviendo como Ángela le había enseñado y pronto, casi en la inanición se había desmayado pensando en un ángel de cabello cobrizo y una amiga perdida.

-. Además de desagradecida, amnésica- soltó la chica. Ella solo le miro sin expresión en su rostro. ¿Qué le hizo?

-. ¡Ho! Pero si ya a despertado la Bella durmiente- soltó una voz en la entrada y casi se llevo un susto de muerte al ver allí a un chico, tan grande y músculos, de ojos castaños y su pelo negro, liso y largo atado en una coleta sonriendo sin más.- ¿Cómo te llamas, chica?- irónico, él parecía más que nada un joven muy alto.

-. Isabella, Bella me gusta más.

-. Que ironía- soltó con una sonrisa y miro a sus dos compañeros- venga ya, vayan arriba. Sam esta ordenando todo.

El chico le dio una sonrisa y la chica tan solo no le miro cuando salió de la sala.

-. Bueno Bella. Me alegro que hayas despertado- soltó el chico- yo soy el Comandante Jacob, Jacob Black, un gusto.- Hizo una reverencia algo patosa y poco elegante.

-. ¿Cómo? Yo estaba...

-. Extrañamente tienes un suerte increíble...

-. Mira quien habla de ironía- soltó para ella. El joven, sí, joven ya que no parecía con más edad que ella, sonrió.

-. Te encontramos casi por suerte. Al parecer llevabas en altamar mucho tiempo, y por tu vestimenta al parecer algo grave paso.

-. En el barco que iba... bueno. No sé exactamente que paso, pero... ¿Dónde estoy ahora?- pregunto ella percatándose que el collar aun iba oculto entre sus ropas.

-. Bueno, ahora estas en un barco hasta ahora, amigo, así que no te preocupes. El capitán Uley desea hablar contigo cuando estés bien. Estamos cerca de las costas brasileñas. Cerca de algunas islas perdidas.

-. ¿Son piratas?- pregunto suavemente.

-. No- contesto entrecerrando el cejo- no nos gusta buscar poder a costas de otros. Somos un barco de protección. Protegemos algunos mercantes de los sea dicho piratas y protegemos una isla donde esta nuestro hogar.

-. O ya veo- susurro, recordando donde estaría su amiga.

-. ¿Pasa algo?

-. No, no nada, no importa.

-. Venga as tenido suerte. Hemos llegado a casa y pronto bajaremos a tierra a descasar. Me parece que puedes tener algo de hambre.

-. La verdad es que si.- sonrió llevándose una mano al estomago.

-. Mmm. Los Clearwater, hacen un pescado de maravilla...

**Edward Pov. **

Ciertamente la boca se le llenaba de ponzoña. Aunque ya veían la isla de su madre a lo lejos, la tripulación estaba sedienta por lo que Alice fue llevaba al cuarto más lejano siendo custodiado por un Jasper un poco tocado de sensible, por lo que mejor ni hablarle.

Emmett quien se había enterado al ultimo momento del sueño de Alice, había caído en un estado de silencio un poco horrible, personalmente que su hermano hiciera broma dos por tres era horrendo, pero tenerlo así de callado observando de vez en cuando hacía atrás al horizonte como si en cualquier momento un barco les siguiera le estaba matando no literalmente, pero... bueno, era horrible el dolor en sus ojos. Y por primera vez en la vida se le paso por la mente que talvez, su otro hermano realmente era atraído por la bruja. Aunque eso, seria claramente un malestar aguantable si él era feliz.

Tratando de no pensar lo sucedido al barco de la vampirata, sonrió cariñoso cuando a lo lejos observo a su madre, brillando en la playa con un suave vestido blanco y sonriendo al verlos llegar. Su padre, más atrás sonreía igual de alegre. Y por solo un momento, se sintió agradecido de ser inmortal con una familia como ellos.

Un par de ordenes más y pronto al tocar tierra, toda la tripulación sin Alice estaba allí. Su madre se acerco a ellos y una nota de preocupación se alzo en sus ojos.

-. Ya veo- soltó dándole una beso en la mejilla a los tres- vayan a comer, luego nos vemos.

-. Madre hay una...-soltó Jasper con una mirada que ciertamente le crispo. ¿Tan baboso se veía uno enamorado?

-. Lo sé, cariño. Yo me preocupo de ella.

-. Gracias.

Y antes de sentir el olor a hierva, tierra y animales. Observo a su padre que en un aislado segundo plano parecía preocupado.

**Bella Pov. **

La verdad es que no todos parecían muy contentos con su presencia allí. Los únicos que le miraban con cierta tranquilidad, era Jacob, Seth que era un chiquillo de lo más agradable, nada comparado con su hermana, y Quil, el chico con el cabello corto.

-. Una pirata- soltó Sam mirando sus ropas.

-. La verdad- dijo ella algo enojada- es que no soy una pirata así como así. De hecho ni siquiera creo que sea el titulo correcto.

-. Pero venías de un barco pirata, qué, además era dirigido por un Vampirata- el hombre. Aunque tampoco parecía muy viejo, de la misma tez oscura que todos los demás no parecía confiado con ella. Pues ella tampoco.

-. Pero no porque yo quisiera. Ya lo he dicho, la primera vez naufragué por un ataque de piratas, el Vinidictia me recogió a mi y una amiga.- Jacob al parecer entendió ahora su comentario sobre la suerte.

-. ¿Y donde esta esa amiga?- la cara de ella se tenso por la rabia. Si salía viva de aquí, se robaría un bote y seguiría al Strix hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

-. Ella... ella fue "raptada" por el Barco de vampiratas Strix- sintió el aire tensarse en el acto y la cara de todos se reflejo el puro descontento.

-. ¿El Strix?- pregunto Jacob sonriendo sardónicamente de lado- con ese repelente de Cullen.

-. Tal vez tú amiga no este viva ya.- le soltó Leah

-. ¿Pero no es que ese barco no bebe de humanos?- pregunto un inocentemente Seth sentado en un barril, él le dedico una sonrisa cuando ella le miro agradecida solo para luego recibir un zape que casi lo tira del barril, se sorprendió un poco por la fuerza de su hermana.

-. Aunque así sea.- susurro ella para dejar de mirar a la joven- los seguiré de todos modos.

-. ¿Qué piensas Jacob?- pregunto el capitán.

-. Pues la verdad, no me parece para nada peligrosa...

_¡Ho! Ya lo veras.... _

-. Como sea. Ya estamos en casa, hablare con los Ancianos así que estaremos un par de días en casa. Disfrutad sus casi pocos días de libertad.

Cuando todos los tripulantes comenzaban a lanzarse al agua sin más y nadar en dirección a la playa, ella suspiro.

Se hallaba en una playa de tierra cubierta de palos blancos por la sal y piedras brillantes. Atrás de la playa un frondoso bosque.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, alguien le agarro de la cintura y antes de poder detenerle ya había caído de golpe al agua. Salió de esta un poco desesperada mientras escuchaba la atronadora risa de Jacob.

-. Tonto- soltó mientras le tiraba agua a la cara con la que se atraganto. Antes de que este replicara salió nadando desesperadamente hacía la playa con las amenazas de Jacob detrás de ella.

**Edward Pov. **

Al parecer sus padres realmente había estado muy ocupados, ya que luego de tres horas de caza y saciada la sed de la todos. Sus compañeros se alejaron al otro lado de la isla donde tenían sus cabañas y reservas de Sangron, mas ellos se llevaron una sorpresa a lo grande cuando al llegar a casa, esta se había convertido realmente en una hermosa estancia. Un toque completamente caribeño y hogareño de tres pisos.

-. ¿Qué sucede chicos?- pregunto su padre cuando, ya de noche, estado todos alrededor de algunas velas el silencio inundo la sala.

Su madre miraba con cariño la imagen de una Alice dormida entre los brazos de Jasper quien parecía absorto observándole y su madre, quien poco importándole que fuera un pez globo mitad humano parecía feliz disfrutando del cariño que ya todos estaban comenzando a sentir por la pequeña duende.

-. El Vinidictia fue interceptado por el barco de los Volturis- susurró él. El rostro de su padre se contorsiono un poco.

_Edward necesitamos hablar a solas. _El cabeceo levemente.

-. ¡Ho!- susurro su madre mirando de refilón a Emmett quien pareció meterse en sus pensamientos de golpe. Tenerlo callado tanto tiempo estaba volviéndose una muy desagradable sensación- pero... ¿Cómo?

-. Alice tiene sueños premonitores- susurró Jasper acariciando la cabeza de la chica mientras observaba por primera vez a su madre. El sintió la ponzoña nuevamente revolucionar su estomago por el recuerdo del ataque.

-. Un don claramente increíble- anunció su padre con una sonrisa-. ¿Habéis pensando lo de la transformación?- pregunto para salir del tema que había puesto absorto a su otro hermano.

-. A ella ciertamente no le importa pasar los tres días. Pero, aun no. Al parecer quiere ser humana un poco más y yo no se lo prohíbo.- sonrió su hermano.

-. Será una alegría tenerle en la familia, hijo. Es una chica con vitalidad- el sonrió medio irónico.

_Demasiada diría él. _

Cuando sus hermanos subieron a sus cuartos, él salió en silencio hacía la playa lo suficientemente lejos para que ninguno de sus hermanos le escuchara. A los minutos llego su padre con un caja azul.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto él. No queriendo entrar en los pensamientos de su padre por respeto.

-. Los Volturis ya encontraron el mapa para llegar a la Isla. Será demasiado peligroso que ellos lleguen a ella. El hecho de que hayan atacado a una de las capitanías vampiratas significa que ya puedan poseer dos de las tres piezas. Espero que no, ciertamente.

-. O sea que era verdad. Cuando lo Volturis nos...

-. Sí, allí ellos querían saber si tú lo tenía, pero yo aun no les había contado nada de ello a ustedes. Esto- susurro levantando la caja azul- es lo que buscan- colocando la caja entre sus manos. Cuando lo abrió suavemente se sorprendió al ver un peine de coral, una pieza hermosa de artesanía.

-. ¿Qué son los otros?.

-. Un collar y un catalejos. Edward, Hijo, Por ningún motivo debemos dejar que los Volturis obtengan estas piezas. Llegar a esa isla los haría claramente aun más peligrosos.

-. Lo sé- susurro él.

-. Cuando el vampiro, el humano y el lobo cuidaban de esta agua fue el pacto que se creo. La inmortalidad del vampiro, la mortalidad del humano y el poder del lobo se juntan, créeme... puede ser algo peligroso.

El asintió mientras guardaba el peine en su caja. Observo los brillantes ojos dorados de su padre y asintió.

**Bella Pov. **

Se llevo una mano al estomago mientras terminaba de comer como no lo había hecho en días. Sonrió a la mujer que sonriente le servia contenta de la visita.

Estaba en una acogedora casa, con un hombre adulto, padre de Jacob que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y le estaba poniendo nerviosa, una mujer de sonrisa tranquila y amable que no había hecho drama por hospedarle en su casa hasta que se supiera que hacer con ella. A su otro lado estaba un Jacob y un Seth deborando todo lo que hubiera a su paso y una inánime Leah que comía más tranquila. Los Clearwater. Cuando los negros ojos de Billy Black volvieron a posarse sobre ella y ya un poco harta le miro con el cejo fruncido este sonrió mientras sus ojos parecían chispear de pronto.

-. No lo puedo creer- sonrió un poco y su rostro pareció más amigable que nunca. El silencio se creo en la mesa.- así que tú eres la pequeña revoltosa Isabella Swan hija de Charlie Swan.

Ella le miro con los ojos abiertísimos solo para escuchar como algunos servicios caían al suelo.

-. ¡¿Ella?!¿Hija del Capitán Swan?

Bueno, podía estar segura... que su vida no iba a estar tranquila nunca.

**Ufff.... lamento la demora. Soy culpable, lo sé XD. Hago todo lo que puedo pero me apuro más si me dejan reviews XD. **

**Ya, bueno, no se que decir... poco emocionante el capitulo, pero ya están comenzado a salir los personajes, quiero colocar a una Bella un poco mas malosa pero aun pienso como XD. Y bueno, aun falta muchas cosas y aunque de repente sea un poco parecido al Piratas del Caribe, les juro que no lo hago con la intención, solo me sale así.... asi que perdonen por eso. **

**Bueno, ciertamente me encanta como sale Jasper... terrible de enamorado el chico. A mi me gusta que se muestre así, ya que en los libros personalmente me dejaron con las ganas de un trato mas cariñoso entre estos dos, además de sus miradas de absoluto amor. Para mi, aunque bonito, era poco XD. **

**Bien... Respondo: Sol** (Gracias por pasar, Bella va a ser espectacular con un florete en mano, te lo aseguro... será algo ¿De familia? Chan-chan-chaaannn XD jajaja. Bueno mi msm esta medio maloso, como que no logro agregar a la gente, mas si quieres mi msm esta en mi perfil. Gracias por pasar XD) **Muffin **(XD. Lamento eso de los piratas, es que son tan irresponsables, tengo que engañarlos con botellas de ron para que me hagan caso y vayan a visitar a quienes me dejan reviews, son tan problemáticos XD jajaja, cuando pueda convencer a Edward te lo mando al momento XD) **christti **(Mas que una visión, son sueños premonitores, aun no es vampiro así que es muy difícil que tenga visiones al menos que entre en algún estado de trance más fuerte. Y pues Bella, no esta tan sola ahora, si no con Jacob, allí maquinaran alguna cosa para ser unos grandes piratas XD, Saludos, besos) **Hotaru Koullen **(Cuando un chico esta enamorado, pues hace lo que sea por su amada, hasta lanzarse al mar en busca de comida XD. Lamentablemente Bella solo es sagaz con una copa de Ron en el sistema, allí lo torpe se convierte en agilidad XD. Ya veras cuando no tenga Ron, utilizara algo mas XD. Aunque Edward quien aún no se siente TAN enamorado de Bella, pues solo la vio de golpe y él no cree en el amor a primera vista aun le queda historia para hacer de esa preocupación y malestar algo más fuerte. Me gustan muchos tus reviews, cuídate harto. Adiós) **Aridenere **(Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capi, se agradece siempre tus reviews. Un gustazo. Te cuidas)

**¡Abrid vuestras ventanas estas noches, que si no llegan esos vampiratas es que se han dado de juerga toda la noche!¡Le he dicho a Emmett que 5 botellas mata a cualquier! Yo no entiendo a estos vampiros piratas XD jajaja. ¿Ustedes si?.... ¡Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Bella Pov.**

_Capitán Swan... Capitán Swan.... _

_-. Un gran amigo, gran colega, gran marinero- soltó Billy Black, mientras ella seguía en silencio_

_-. Era-era un ¿Pirata?- pregunto con la voz trémula y el estomago algo revuelto. _

_-. No te tortures, pequeña. Tu padre solo mmm... se puede decir que fue un pirata y a la vez que no lo fue... _

_-. ¿Cómo eso?- pregunto esta vez Jacke, que mirada a su padre como cansado. _

_-. Tu padre estuvo con piratas sí, pero su afán de justicia, y equilibrio lo hizo conocido como el mejor mediador que ha tenido las tres razas y fue el mismo Rey de los piratas que lo reconoció como capitán, sin barco ni tripulación, pero, con el agradecimiento de las tres razas que domina el mar. Nadie dudo de su titulo._

_Ella se estaba mareando con toda es información. _

_-. ¿Y en que fue mediador?- pregunto esta vez Seth que parecía realmente interesado en la historia. Ella miro al joven por el refilón agradeciendo aquella pregunta ya que ella no podía. _

_¿Su padre había sido importante?¿Su padre había tenido el agradecimiento de las tres razas que dominaban el mar?¿Y porque ella nunca supo nada?_

_-. Él logro separar, esconder y darle a los mejores hombres de cada raza, un parte de la llave que esconde la isla... vulgarmente nombrada, como la isla de los deseos. _

_-. ¡La isla de los deseos solo es un mito!- gruño Leah bufando disgustada pr la conversación. _

_-. Es lo que se dice, ¿No?- pregunto como si nada. _

_Y el medallón que colgaba en su pecho pareció vibrar. _

_-. Lamentablemente a los individuos que tu padre entrego las partes de la llave, eran buenas personas, pero además de los friós, los demás no solemos durar mucho en los mares, y las partes de las llave se fueron perdiendo, pasando de apuesta en apuestas, de legados en legados. ¿Quién sabe donde estarán las demás partes?. _

_-. En fin- soltó Jacke- Ven Bella. Te mostrare donde dormir. Han sido bastante cuentos ya._

Y dormir era lo ultimo que estaba haciendo. Jacob le había mostrado su "habitación" en la casa de los Clearwater, en donde solía dormir él cuando venía de visita a esta casa. Ahora, él, dormía en el sillón ya que no quiso irse a su casa – a solo unos metros de esta- ya que Leah podría sufrir alguna clase ataque de celos, según el mismo Jacob que se llevó una reprimenda y golpe de la chica que lo dejo callado y con un chichón enorme en la cabeza.

Dejo que los rayos de luna se reflejaran en los contornos del extraño medallón, y suspiro colocándose de espalda a la ventana.

¿Su padre realmente había sido tan importante? Había hecho que las tres razas, se unieran y le dieran a él el titulo de Capitán y que además le dejaran elegir a los portadores de las llaves.? Realmente había sucedido algo así... ¿Su padre?.

**Edward Pov. **

Terminaba de hacer los ultimo toques al barco, el Strix partiría una nueva vez más hacía el mar, esta vez sin tripulación que le acompañara. Era un cometido que debía hacer, que su padre le había pedido.

Tenía que volver hacía el centro de Caribe en busca de un tipo de personas que eran inmunes a los poderes síquicos de ciertos vampiros, y en esas manos debía de dejar este ultimo pedazo de la llave.

Así los Volturis estarían ciegos y sin rumbo donde ir. Jamás logrando su propósito.

Termino de alistar las velas, cuando escucho un ruido, él jadeo un poco enojado.

-. ¿No creerás que te iras solo, no?- pregunto Emmett, mientras subía al barco con una buena dotación de Sangron

-. ¿Crees que haya pensado eso?¿Nuestro hermanos? Eso seria muy hiriente- soltó Jasper mientras dejaba a una sonriente Alice sentada en uno de los baúles y subía al barco con varias cajas más

-. _Jojo.. no tienes escapatoria de mi ni de tus hermanos- _pensó Alice sonriendo de lado.

-. ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto bajando de un saltó desde lo alto de aquel mástil.

-. Alice nos ha comentado tu linda travesía.

Él miro feo a la duende.

-. _¡Ops! No lo siento. _

-. Es algo muy peligroso para todos- soltó acercándose a sus hermanos.- ¿Quieres ponerle en peligro?- pregunto entrando en la vena por Jasper.

-. Él ira, y yo iré con él- soltó la chica colocándose al lado de su ahora pareja eterna, o quien sabe que cosa- de todos modos. Ya lo he visto.

-. ¿Haz visto que...

_Una pequeña barcaza deja ver tres personajes, borrosos, uno de ellos levanta un medallón hacía el sol y en la tierra se nota unas marcas. La imagen cambia solo para ver a una sonriente Isabella. Con el medallón. _

-. Una de las llaves- susurra conmocionado.

-. Ella esta viva. Esta bien. Y tiene una de esas cosas, peligrosas. ¡Hay que encontrarle!- soltó Alice como si de pronto ella fuera la capitana.

Ella estaba viva. Ella estaba bien... ella estaba en peligro. Él iría por ella y la protegería.

**Bella Pov. **

Llevaba por lo menos unos 6 días en esa isla y todo parecía simplemente normal y agradable. Jacob se pasaba gran parte del día con ella, y lo agradecía ya que era agradable conversar, reír y olvidar todo el ajetreo en el que se había metido, olvidar la perdida de aquellas piratas solo por un segundo aunque agradable por el momento luego siempre le hacía sentir culpable.

Había tanto que debía hacer, tantas explicaciones del collar que hubiera querido que la capitana le explicara... era todo tan confuso aún.

Jacob era un buen amigo, además de un excelente espadachín por lo que se pasaban varias horas entrenando sin descanso. Obviamente, lo que más le frustraba es que el joven jamás parecía cansado, ni siquiera podía decir que le había visto sudar ni un poco, mientras que ella se moría del cansancio él se reía escandalosamente de sus quejas.

Pero no podía detenerse. Debía seguir entrenando, ya que pronto debía irse de la isla, aunque fuera a hurtadillas, ya que su amiga aun estaba con aquellos piratas y debía ir por ella. Aun así mientras aun se hospedaba dentro de las casa de los Clearwater, siempre estaban las advertencias de que no debía salir de noche ni nada por el estilo ya que era peligroso por los seres que rondaban la isla. Por lo que debía de tener sumo cuidado si algún día decidía realizar su escape a esa horas, porque ella siempre despertaba a media noche cuando el aullido de algún lobo quebraba la apacible atmósfera, y algo que realmente no deseaba era tener que vérselas con uno de ellos.

Era ya bastante tarde, y uno de esos aullidos le provoco escalofríos por lo que ahora, mientras tomaba sus cosas, volvió a alzar el medallón mientras sonreía acercándose a la ventana. Era una hermosa pieza, ¿Qué significaría? Se pregunto observando la luna. Mas se congelo por completo cuando unas manos heladas la tomaron, una por la cintura y otra por encima de la boca.

-. No grites- susurró y sintió una alegría enorme mientras el corazón le latía como loco mientras abrazo el cuerpo de su amiga. Ángela.

-. ¿Cómo has llegado?¿Cómo estas? Dios. Creí que estabas... estabas...- soltó con los ojos un poco aguados.

-. Soy dura de matar- sonrió la joven- ven vamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Toma tus cosas- soltó mientras ella no lo pensaba mucho y tomaba sus pertenencias. Cuando salió por la ventana. Ángela miraba de un lado a otro. Estaba más pálida y delgada que nunca, parecía muy frágil bajo los rayos de luna.

-. Pero...

-. Shh- le calló y le urgió para que le siguiera.

Ángela le llevó por el bosque, por el lado contrario del pueblo silencioso. Después de una media hora de trote y algunas caídas. Llegaron a la orilla, donde el mar estaba completamente tranquilo.

-. ¿Qué estamos esperando?- pregunto mientras observaba las sombras en el mar. El cielo se estaba tapando de nubes.

-. Solo espera... ¡O ya viene!

Solo para quedarse alucinada, cuando un pequeña barcaza se acercaba a ellos, no tan pequeño como un bote pero tampoco gigante como el Vinidictia. Más se congelo aun más, cuando por entre las aguas saladas, parecía una alucinación. Una sirena.

-. No me mires así, Bella- soltó la capitana Rosalie.- mas me encantaría saber como te has metido en semejante isla.

-. ¿Por qué...

De pronto un aullido y varios trotes le dejaron mirando el bosque sorprendidas. De entre los árboles salían un montón de enormes lobos, como del porte de caballos, sus cabellos parecían ondular bajo la luz de la luna de diversos colores. Todos mostraban sus furiosos dientes hacía la vampirata. La capitana solo chisto aburrida.

-. Porque se te a ocurrido venir justo a un pueblo lleno de licántropos- soltó Rosalie mientras tomaba el brazo de ambas chicas y los ponía detrás de ella.

Ella se quedo observando a los lobos sorprendidas, especialmente porque algunos de ellos le parecían conocidos por las miradas.

-. No sé para que quieras una humana. Vampirata- soltó la voz conocida de Jacob. Él único humano entre los lobos. Allí en medio de aquellos seres, parecía haber crecido de golpe.

-. No es asunto tuyo, Chucho.

-. No lo creo. Lo es desde que la rescatamos y por lo tanto nos debe una alianza de por vida.- soltó el chico mientras ella se tensaba. ¿Una alianza de por vida?

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto ella preocupada.

-. Te salvamos. Por lo tanto nos la debes.- soltó el chico.- y ella lo sabe

-. Lo sé- soltó Rosalie y dejo la pose de defensa.- Ángela- soltó la mujer. Ángela se giro hacía ella y le cerro un ojo.- y te cambio vida por vida

-. ¿Qué?

-. Tranquila.- siseo la capitana- no pueden haber quejas.- soltó de pronto ya que los lobos comenzaron a moverse inquietos- no pueden juzgar corazón por corazón, así que es lo mismo. Y según los códigos de los piratas tanto así de cualquier bestia. La chica- mostrándole a ella con un movimiento de cabeza- me pertenece desde que nosotros la salvamos primero. Así que elige Chucho, Ángela o nada.

Algo en todo esto le estaba cayendo como golpe en el estomago. ¿Desde cuando había pasado a ser, "la cosa" que se pasa de manos en manos?.

Jacob soltó un gruñido.

-. Nosotros también la salvamos, por lo que pido que ella este bajo nuestra protección- soltó el chico.

-. Pues si la quieres proteger debes dejarla ir.

-. No debo por...

De pronto unas fuertes campanadas comenzaron a poner a los lobos aun más nerviosos. El pueblo parecía despierto más que nunca.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jacob alterado. Otros aullidos comenzaron a escucharse desde el bosque.

-. Sube Bella al bote- ordeno. Y ella no chisto al hacerle caso- Los Volturis han llegado a vuestras costas. Creo que deben irse.

Y tan rápido como las Vampira había subido al barco. Los lobos ya habían desaparecido. Ángela igualmente. La mujer le dio tal empuje al barco que este inmediatamente agarro una corriente y comenzó a alejarse a gran velocidad. Ella se sentó en un baúl que había solo para enviar un grito asustada cuando un par de manos comenzaron a escalar por una de las laderas. Y los perforantes ojos de Jacob le tranquilizaron quien sabe por que.

-. Apestas- soltó la capitana abriendo las velas. No miro al licántropo en ningún momento

-. Debo protegerla- soltó Jacob quien estaba por completo empapado. Ella se quedo muda mientras reaccionaba y buscaba una manta.

-. Chucho mojado. Qué agradable- soltó con asco.

-. Para mi tampoco es un gusto andar con una sanguijuela pasada a sal- soltó el joven.

Ella no sabía porque, pero presentía nuevamente que además de no estar tranquila nunca, que el licántropo y la vampira tampoco le dejarían mucha opción a una tranquilidad muy acogedora durante este extraño trayecto.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo ya estara el encuentro Edward/Bella, y Rosalie/Emmett para que la cosa comienze a colocarse más interesante. Aunque no todo sera rozas, corazónes y lunas. Por lo menos por parte de Bella no :P.**

**Gracias por los comentarios a todas(os), Se les agradece mucho en serio. Lo hago cortito porque lo quiero subir luego he irme a dormir XD.**

**minami016 - mitzukii - maria alice cullen - Gaby-Dany Cullen (XD, gracias por las ideas, allí veremos si concuerda algo) - Hotaru Koullen - Victoria Cullen Masen - dany1989. **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, en serio. Mil besos y sueñen con su vampirata favorito, haber si un día de estos me inspiro en algun dibujo XD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba media adormilada sobre su hamaca en una de las pequeñas habitaciones de la barcaza que se mecía débilmente de un lado a otro, acunándole. Tenía entre sus manos el medallón y lo giraba débilmente entre sus adormiladas manos sin quitarle la vista de encima, una haz de luz mañanero le pegaba en el pecho, logrando que la modorra le dejara muy incapacitada para levantarse a escuchar chiste malos de vampiros y perros, y mucho menos en ser la juez, en el veredicto de quien fue el sacador de quicio de día.

Bostezo un poco mientras se ponía el medallón y lo ocultaba entre sus ropas. Se lavo lo suficiente y se puso lo más cómodo que encontró: una blusa suelta, una pañoleta en el pelo, pantalones cortos, botas, y su florete en la mano para dejarlo cerca ya que hoy, como todos los días anteriores, entrenaría con Jake.

Salió regañando y tapándose la cara ante el inminente y odioso sol.

-. Buenos días- soltó mientras veía a sus dos compañeros en silencio. Ambos mirando un punto fijo en la lejanía. Ella observó y lo único que aprecio fue mar... mar y más mar.

Se acercó a ellos, y trato de forzar la vista, pero seguía viendo adivinen que... pues mar. Miro enfadada a estos dos y se cruzo de brazos.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- pincho a Jake. El chico le miro y la arruga en su cejo se soltó.

-. ¡Ho Bella durmiendo, ¿Cómo a estado el sueño de reparación?- hincho el chico mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Rosalie levanto los ojos y se dirigió al timón. Su aura alejada le dio mala espina.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar al ver a la vampira taparse la cara con un sombrero típico de capitán, en estos momentos solo le faltaba el loro en el hombro y seria el típico pirata de cuentos. El sombrero se inclino un poco y tapo de sombras las facciones de la capitana. Lo malo de estar en semejante pequeña barcaza es que no podía dar ordenes desde la oscuridad, por lo que parte de su cuerpo solía tintinear como un diamante.

-. Hemos visto pasar demasiado cerca una flota completa inglesa. Caza piratas. No nos han visto por lo menos...

-. Aunque no lo creo... humanos- soltó Jake como si fuera obvio. Ella le miro ofendida.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

-. No te ofendas, Bells, pero los humanos tienes una vista bastante pobre.- soltó este encogiéndose de hombros.

**Edward Pov. **

Jasper a su lado hizo el mismo mohín que él mientras Emmett se acercaba jugando con una soga.

-. ¡¿En serio?!- pregunto el vampiro resignado mientras dejaba caer los brazos sobre la lisa baranda, y hundía un poco el cuerpo mirando lo mismo que ellos. Él le miro de reojo un poco extrañado del poco animo de su hermano por la que podía ser una buena batalla.- ¿Y no podemos tan solo...

-. Son quince barcos Emmett.- le cortó él mientras sus ojos seguían la ruta que habían impuesto.

-. Y si esperamos.

-. Perderíamos el buen viento, y la mareas están a nuestro favor.- contesto Jasper mirando hacía abajo.

-. Adelantarlos es lo mejor.- siguió él.

-. Nos verían obviamente.

-. No nos alcanzarían de todos modos. No al Strix.

-. Y si nos alcanzaran.. ¿Qué son quince barcos humanos?- contesto Emmett aun apagado volviendo a ponerse derecho y alejarse para ir a ver los nudos de las redes.

-. ¿_Crees que supere luego eso de su amor a primera vista?- _Le pregunto Jasper haciendo que revisaba las brújulas. Él tomo el mapa y se levanto de hombros.- _En serio hombre, me da mucho pesar saber que de verdad haya encontrado su pareja en la bruja._- el bufó.

-. Sirenas, sirenas- soltó él como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Qué mas si no eso?- Jasper sonrió.

-. ¡Ho, si sirenas... malvadas, ¿No?!.

-. Mucho. Pero muy duras de matar- sonrió con pesar y se arreglo su sombrero mientras saltaba al mástil para abrir las velas principales y adelantarse a las flotas Inglesas.

Paso una hora, y las flotas ya le habían visto. El cambio en su viaje fue notorio porque sabían que ellos le pasarían por delante por lo que trataría de darle alcance navegando hacía la dirección de ellos. Nada que ello no hubieran pensado ya.

Alice iba a su lado, apoyada en la baranda con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y ansiosa, intento entrar en su mente, pero fue rechazado por una horrorosa canción de delfines o ballenas, o algo así. Salió repelido inmediatamente de su cabeza mirándole feo. ¿No estaba asustada?, se enfrentarían cara a cara contra navíos Ingleses, dispuestos a utilizar cañones para echar abajo su barco. ¿No esta ni un poco preocupada?

-. ¡Hay, Edward, tienes tanto que aprender aún!- soltó con una risa cantarina.

-. Eres tan diabólica, duende- contesto porque siempre la chica parecía saber cuando entraría en su mente.

**Bella Pov. **

Termino de hacer los nudos a las velas principales para mantener el curso cuando Jacob paso hecho un vendaval por su lado. Al llegar a la parte más alta de la barcaza Rosalie ya estaba allí con el rostro sombrío y enfuruñado, los dedos golpeando rítmicamente la empuñadura de su florete.

-. Hacía acá- gruño el licano. Ella se acerco rápidamente tomando un catalejo que yacía sobre una vieja mesa, ya que su "vista de humano" era escasa.

-. No pueden.... cambiar el rumbo, es imposible, no nos pueden haber visto- siguió Rosalie mientras ella buscaba lo extraño en el horizonte.

Y los encontró con rapidez. Un montón de grandes barcos, lujosos y resplandecientes quebraban el mar mientras se movían con rapidez hacía su dirección. En las banderas principales se alzaba las Compañía Marítima Inglesa.

-. ¿Nos han visto?- pregunto repentinamente nerviosa.

-. Imposible- soltó Jacob como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

-. Imposible o no, han cambiado su rumbo hacía acá y nos verán de todos modos en pocos momentos.

-. Pues por comerciantes no nos podemos hacer pasar- soltó Jacob con cierto celo en su voz mientras se alejaba a arreglar las velas.

Ella volvió a levantar el catalejos para observar la flota. Seguramente a ella con algunos buenos argumentos no le harían nada y seguramente le establecerían en un bonito camarote al hacerse la victima con buenos y respetables modales, pero seguramente a sus dos compañeros la suerte no sería la misma. Por muy seres sobre naturales que fuera, fuertes, rápidos y ágiles, siempre habían seres del mismo bando en manos opuestas dispuestas a una buena batalla.

Bufó nerviosa. Forzó la vista un poco más solo para ver un suave destello color negro entre las emblemáticas velas blancas. Entrecerró el cejo en el momento en que una bandera pirata aparecía entre las inmaculadas telas.

-. ¡Ho!

-. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la capitana mientras seguía su mirada.- no puede ser...- sonrió.

Un poderoso barco adelantaba rápidamente a las flotas Inglesas mientras se abría paso por el mar de manera ágil y suave. Como si flotara.

-. El Strix...

**Edward Pov. **

Los cañonazos en una burda esperanza de atestarle explotaban contra las alborotadas aguas sin dar con ellos. Pasaban casi a unos 70 metros y aun así atacarles se les estaba haciendo un gran problema, una burla para sus orgullosos navíos caros y brillantes, una verdad para ellos. El Strix había sido creado con las mejores maderas nórdicas. No había barco que se le asemejara en velocidad para tan gran navío como el suyo.

Los Ingleses había tratado de cortar su pasada al verlos acercarse pero como siempre la rapidez había ganado una vez más. Luego de haber cruzado frente a sus narices toda la flota se había movido en una persecución sin esperanzas.

Los humanos completamente enojados y desesperado se movían con rapidez sobre sus inmaculadas cubiertas dando ordenes de un lado a otro. Sus impecables y brillantes trajes hicieron que Jasper –que yacía a su lado- les mirara con cierto recelo y superioridad rara vez vista en aquellas facciones.

-. Una burla- soltó de pronto. Alice que yacía a su lado como siempre le miro interrogante. La duendecillo ni preocupada ni aminorada de ver toda la flota en su persecución.

-. ¿Por qué Jazz?

-. Jasper era un comodoro en navíos Yankees antes de ser mordido- contestó él casi autómata, era una realidad muy orgullosa de su hermano, no creía que le incomodara que le contara a su nueva pareja un poco de su pasado que siempre sacaba al aire viendo la ocasión.

-. Uno de los mejores.

-. Y lo creo, hermano- soltó él mientras su hermano se paraba en su mejor postura. Y la duende le miraba con ojos brilloso.

_Demasiado amor._ Pensó mientras rodaba los ojos y veía a su otro hermano. Este, tenía la vista pegada en el horizonte.

Una pequeña barcaza yacía con sus blancas velas alzadas en modo de escape; y ellos cada vez más cerca.

-. ¿Comerciantes?- le pregunto a Emmett.

-. Demasiado pequeño.

-. ¿Pescadores?

-. Demasiado ilusos e inexpertos.

-. ¿Un barco de transporte?

-. Solo se ven tres figuras en movimiento.- contesto este.- y escapan, serán piratas o corsarios. Porque habrían de escapar si no se ha hecho nada ilegal.

-. Habrá que ayudar a los amigos, al fin y al cabo nosotros le hemos puesto en esta situación- contesto Jasper con cierta mirada ansiosa y maliciosa como si supiera algo que él no. Trato de buscar a la duende –siempre la encargada de ese sentimiento de "algo va mal"- pero esta bajaba rauda y veloz hacía su camarote.

**Bella Pov. **

Una larga y raída capa le calló encima. Observó a la capitana que parecía brillar de maldad por si sola sin ser necesaria de un haz de luz, y un Jacob molesto y gruñón que se arreglaba sus pequeñas pertenencias despotricando sobre las licencia de vampiros en el mar.

Ella se sentía mareada y ansiosa.

El Strix, el barco que se había llevado a su amiga, el barco de vampiratas, el barco por el cual había estado aprendiendo las utilidades de la espada. Por el cual había prometido su venganza.

-. Colócate la capa Bella y guarda el medallón- soltó la mujer mientras se tapaba más con su sombrero y alistaba su florete.- no nos pueden reconocer o pasaran de largo.

-. Capitana...

-. Solo haz lo que creas que tienes que hacer. Estoy segura que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.

**Edward Pov. **

Solo tenían unos pocos minutos antes de que todo los metros que le habían sacado a las flotas Inglesas fueran reducidas a nada, por lo que se quedo de piedra, cuando Jasper lanzó las escaleras y ya las tres figuras una en brazos de un chico de grandes proporciones cayeran sobre su cubierta con gráciles movimiento. Movimientos de inhumanos.

El olor aun estado en contra no fue de ayuda. Cuando el cuerpo se le erizo de nervios al ver la sonrisa macabra bajo el sombrero, el cabello rubios volar libremente por la espalda de la mujer y la ropa escotada, vil... vampirata, solo hizo que deseara estar vivo para matarse el mismo.

-. Que grata sorpresa. Capitán Cullen- siseo Rosalie Hale mientras se levantaba brevemente el sombrero, la sonrisa maniática y los ojos destellar de malicia.- todo un placer...

Todo fue rápido después de eso. Demasiado irreal y algo salido de esas novelas baratas eróticas que leían alguno de los tripulantes.

Emmett, su hermano, su capitán, uno de sus más grandes aliados, acaba de lanzarse fervorosamente contra la mujer en ningún plan de ataque, no mas ataque que la de una boca sobre otra.

**Bella Pov. **

Se quedo de piedra mientras veía aquel Dios griego frente a ella, lo recordaba pero no sabía de que, sabía que lo había visto pero no cuando ni donde ni como. Era un ángel seguramente, un ángel pirata y vampiro que la seguía en sueños porque algo tan perfecto no podía ser real. Escucho a Jacob a su espalda gruñir brevemente cuando de pronto a las espaldas de este ser divino vio a su amiga, a su hermana, a su Alice salir del camarote con un... escobillo rubio detrás.

Y su mente se aclaro de pronto.

Ellos... todo lo ocurrido le cayo como un balde de recuerdos nublosos y mal entendidos. Pero al fin y al cabo eran ahora su realidad.

La espada le tintineo en la mano y no recordaba jamás haber sido tan veloz ni tan valiente mientras su florete estaba precisamente a pocos milímetros del blanco y sensual cuello de aquel hombre de cobrizos cabellos, su mirada dorada y sorprendida le hizo recordar lo sexy que era, pero debía pensar frió, pensar como un pirata enemigo y molesto.

La rabia volvió a inundarle, porque habían sido ellos quien se habían llevado a su amiga y le habían hecho ser unas naufragas y por muy sexys y hermosos que fueran, no los dejaría libre. Aunque su corazón parecía querer salir a nadar en estos momentos, aquel pirata le pagaría los sustos.

**Edward Pov. **

El efluvio lo volvió en si, la boca se le inundo de ponzoñosa necesidad cuando vio a la encapuchada frente a él, su olor le inundo todo el cuerpo volviéndolo un cazador. La espada de aquel duro material que podría cortarlo sin problema alguno estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuello pero era una pequeñez ante la verdad que yacía ante él. Una simple humana, una deliciosa humana, un olor que ya reconocía... ella....

-. Bella- susurró logrando que la muchacha diera un respingo y la espada le temblara en las manos.

Cuando se acerco hasta ella hasta tenerla bajo su rostro, la chica parecía haberse achicado a su alero, toda rabia y fiereza había sido disminuida al concordar con su nombre. Cuando le tomo el rostro, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas y le quito la capucha oscura. Unos profundos y sorprendidos ojos chocolates le hicieron volver a vivir, volver a soñar, volver a creer.

* * *

**¿Review?**

¿Please?

**Ya sé... si, se que me odian por demorarme tanto en escribir algo, pero en serio, cuando a uno se le escapa el muso uno tan solo no puede escribir algo coherente. Pero bueno, ya hay capitulo nuevo para que me comenten... al fin los primeros encuentros. En el proximo capitulo, que aun no se cuando subir, por lo menos van a haber un poco más de peleas algunos tira y afloja y cosas como esa. **

**dany1989:** Bueno, Hola! Gracias por el comentario me alegra que te guste y sobre el dibujo, pues hice uno... así sobre la ultima escena de este capitulo....pero me falló algo... kuek, algo que yo no puedo hacer son caras de personajes, así que tengo un Edward sin cara y se ve fome, asi que hasta que me salga algo minimante decente no subire nada. O hasta que me frunsa hacer otro dibujo en que esten de espalda XDDDDD.... pero bueno, habra que esperar porque ese es otro muso del dibujo aun más dificil de pescar que el de escritura XD. Gracias otra vez por el comentario. ¡Te cuidas!. **mitzukii: **Lo mas decente que pude escribir de recuentro, pero ya en los siguientes capitulos algo más intenso puede salir XD. Ahora solo es un Edward un poco dominante por el olor de la chica XD. Gracias por el comentario. Cuidate. **maria alice cullen: **sí, no podía matar a Rosalie, necesitaba a la pareja fogoza -como ya te habras dado cuenta- y ya saldra un poco más sobre porque Rosalie en realidad buscaba tan afanosamente a los Cullen. Por allí en algun momento se aclarara la verdad. XD. Te cuidas, un abrazo, espero que lo disfrutes.

**Gracias por lo favoritos y alertas. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Bella Pov. **

No estaba haciendo eso, ¡Ho por Dios! Su corazón dejó de latir cuando la mano, esa mano hermosa y sensual y Dios... su toque, frió, sedoso, firme y cariñoso como nadie le había tocado jamás en la vida. Se podría haber convertido en agua hay mismo por la forma en que le flaquearon las piernas ante ese mínimo tacto, una calidez asombrosa asolo su pecho al respirar brevemente.

En realidad era hermoso... un Dios del mar.

Y tenía los ojos miel y dorados como si el sol hubiera dejado rayos en su mirada, dándole un toque sumamente cálido cuando le atravesó el alma.

Su corazón volviendo a la vida cuando éste sonrió un poco podía haberle salido del pecho y haber nadado hasta el continente más cercano ida y vuelta.

-. Atrás pedazo de pescado muerto- soltó una voz potente, rompiendo toda magia mientras sentía el cálido abrazo alrededor de su cintura y era jalada detrás de un enorme cuerpo. De Jacob.

-. ¡Hey!- soltó el capitán.

-. Bella tu venías con un propósito.

Recordando de pronto a lo que había venido y lo inusualmente tonta que había sido al dejarse conquistar por aquel sexy y malvado pirata volvió a alzar la espada.

-. ¡Hey tranquila!- soltó el capitán mientras con un dedo movía el filo de la espada un poco al lado de ella.- le vas a hacer daño a alguien niña- soltó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

_Hig, ¿Qué se creía al llamarle niña?_

Soltó un gritillo de molestia cuando se iba a lanzar nuevamente hacía él y por segunda vez, Jacob le agarro de la cintura, pero esta vez para mantenerle derecha al sentir el fuerte crujir de uno las tablas del navío. La campaña inglesa estaba demasiado cerca.

De pronto dos de los tres vampiros estaban en movimiento, tomando al barco bajo sus propias manos extendieron más velas y con un fuerte impulso el aire salado le pego en el rostro. Giro para ver a los demás. Alice estaba con las manos en la boca y le miraba estupefacta.

-. ¡Ho Bella!- soltó su amiga mientras le saltaba encima y le abrazaba con fuerza- estuviste tan valiente y te vez tan guapa en esas ropas- soltó mientras ella se abrazaba emocionada al no sentirla fría y mucho menos con los ojos rojos de un neófito.

**Edward Pov. **

Hum... así que tenía de novio un... perro.

_Maldita sea su suerte_. Pensó enojado mientras re-dirigían las velas y tomaban nuevamente la ventaja de los navíos ingleses. Era demasiado guapa para un perro. Amarro con fuerzas las sogas y bajo por el mástil.

El silencio inundo a bordo mientras las dos humanas seguían juntas, semi abrazadas, el lobo estaba un poquito más atrás con el ceño fruncido en su dirección. Jasper estaba viendo la dirección del barco y los dos nuevos tórtolos estaba a punto de prender en llamas.

-. ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando Emmett?- le casi grito a su hermano. ¡Maldito chucho!

-. Lo siento, ¿Ok? No quería decírselos, porque bueno, tú eres excepcionalmente sensible cuando trataba de sacar las buenas cosas que tenía Rose.

_Rose... ¡ROSE! __HO por Dios... _

-. No estarás hablando en serio- soltó casi conmocionado mientras veía como su hermano tomaba la mano de la vampira más que a gusto de estar así. La vampira hablando de todos modos le estaba mandando rayos mientras hablaban. Extraño, usualmente tenía la lengua más afilada que había conocido.

-. Muy en serio. Venga hermano, solo tienen que conocerse un poco y comprenderás por que la amo tanto...

_Amor... ¡Mátame ahora!_

-. No creo estar en condiciones de conocerla.

-. O Cullen, en serio- soltó la mujer sonriendo de lado muy macabramente- no soy tan mala como todos piensan. Solo que a ti te tengo especialmente cizaña.- comentó mordaz mientras se quitaba la mugre de una uña.

_Por lo menos es sincera. _Soltó el aire retenido y vio a su otro hermano que tenía entre sus manos a la pequeña duende. De pronto vio todo demasiado claro y la próxima tierra muy lejana para su salud mental.

-. ¡Ho por todos los santos, me volveré loco!- soltó casi en un susurró llevándose las manos a la cintura para tratar de aclararse bien y no empezar a sonar los dedos como si tratara de pescar algún pescuezo y retorcerlo.

Con un chucho, con una duende hiperactiva y con la loca de la capitana, más encima con aquel ángel que había intentado matarlo y había al parecer jurado cobrar venganza en su contra. Esto obviamente no iba a ser un barco normal. Y sus hermanos, para su desagrado parecían disfrutar plenamente de su mala racha.

**Bella Pov. **

Esto estaba resultando una pesadilla, y no porque tuviera que estar comiendo marisco y pescados todos los días, pero hagamos un recuento... estaba en el Strix, el barco vampirata más hablado y buscado por las marinas inglesas, francesas y yankies. Las cabezas – por así decirlo- de los hermanos Cullen estaba siendo pagada con una suma cuantiosa de oro. Y el barco en si, sería uno de los barcos más bien pagados si lograban traerlo a algún muelle en sus mejores condiciones, era el barco más rápido de esos mares, su precio era exorbitante.

Además, tenían a una de las capitanas vampiratas más buscadas, cosa que en un navío como el Strix, con los hermanos Cullen y la vampirata más reconocida no estaba siendo fácil surcar el mar sin problemas.

Al parecer aquella flota Inglesa había logrado dar bien con el rumor, ya que hasta el momento, en esos 9 días en altamar en el Strix se habían topado con dos barcos que iban en su búsqueda, humanos, para ser exactos, aunque había sido bastante desagradable ver como los dos de los hermanos Cullen se lanzaban a la mar y rompían los mástiles de los navíos a una rapidez espeluznante era mejor que verlos naufragando.

Uno de sus otros males era "Él", sí, aquel... ser, tan condenadamente atractivo. ¿Cómo podía ser que un ser como él fuera real? Es que simplemente no podía verlo sin sentir la calidez en su estomago y la sensación de querer sonreír hasta a las gaviotas, solo para recordarse amargamente que había prometido vengarse por haber secuestrado a su amiga, y no que digamos que su amiga estaba sufriendo y sintiéndose miserable, Alice era la viva imagen de la felicidad. Era la risa suave y cristalina la que le despertaba todos los días, y esa sonrisa de perdida enamorada lo que estaba logrando que sus ganas de ser la dama de hielo se evaporara con rapidez.

Es que cuando uno despertaba en su cerrado y ultra asegurado camarote, para despertar y encontrar una hermosa concha tornasol a los pies de su puerta, bueno, uno comenzaba a ablandarse.

Pero no debía caer, no, ella debía salir de aquí, cuidar el preciado tesoro de su padre y la responsabilidad que Rosalie había dejado en ella. Y con esos vampiratas no podía estar segura.

**Edward Pov. **

Era ya muy de noche, cuando sus hermanos entraron en su habitación.

Tenía entre sus dedos el _peine_ de coral que su padre había puesto en sus manos para ponerlo a salvo, aquel peine, más el collar y el catalejos eran las piezas fundamentales. No se había sentido muy apresurado hasta tan solo esa mañana cuando había visto simplemente por casualidad el collar en el cuello de Bella. Aquel collar era otra de las piezas. Y esta vez, no podía dejarse atrapar. Si los Volturis tenían el catalejos, estaban condenados.

Necesitaban encontrar a aquel personaje que era inmune a los poderes síquicos de los vampiros o a los instinto de los licántropos, aquel personaje que pasaría desapercibido por los humanos, pero, ¿Quién podría ser? Había sentido un pequeño enlace en que Isabella, a quien él no podía leer los pensamientos podría ser a quien buscaban, ¿Pero como? Aquella chica era una humana, hermosa y hacía que se sintiera realmente bien, pero como una chica como ella tan normal podría ser la pieza que ocultara el poder de las llaves... era para él, una imagen difícil de concebir.

Portadora de las piezas para ocultar LA isla. Era difícil...

-. ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Jasper cerrando la puerta y volviéndolo en si.

-. Isabella tiene el collar- contesto mientras seguía dándole vueltas al peine. ¿Qué debía hacer?

La chica era preciosa, y aunque siempre tenía un ceño fruncido dedicado para él o algún comentario mordaz para recordarle que no era de su estima, él ya la había pillado mirándole con sus bonitos ojos castaños de una manera que a cualquiera le hubiera puesto calor en la sangre. La chica era un ángel, lamentablemente ese ángel le quería odiar; porque realmente no había nada por lo que aquella bonita chica le odiara de verdad, le había salvado y tenía a su mejor amiga viva. Él no había hecho ningún mal.

¿El destino le había puesto en su camino? ¿Para que? Para entregarle las piezas, si es que era la portadora, o para encontrarse con él, cosa que a él personalmente no le disgustaba.

-. Rosalie se lo entrego el día en que atacaron su barco. La chica ahora en su protectora.- comentó Emmett.

-. ¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto en un susurró.

Su padre le había entregado aquella pieza para cuidarla, las piezas obviamente debían estar con sus respectivas razas, pero los Volturis obviamente se habían aburrido de ello. Podían:

Uno, destruir las piezas y ocultar para siempre la isla y los grandes poderes que esta otorgaban a sus habitantes. Era la isla más preciada, la llena de un tesoro que todo humano, licántropo o vampiro ansia. Miles de historias se cuentan de la isla, pero nadie sabe la verdad ahora.

Dos, obtener las tres piezas e ir ellos a la isla descubrir sus secretos y disfrutarlos.

Tres, seguir escapando hasta quien sabe cuando y poner en peligro a las jóvenes que llevaban con ellos. Encontrar al portar que podía ocultar las piezas y esperar que nadie descubriera quien era.

O cuatro enfrentar a los Volturis. Cosa que en su condición era a perder, los Volturis eran una "familia" de 15 vampiros – por lo menos la ultima vez que los vio- ellos a penas eran 4 vampiratas, un licántropos y dos humanas. No tenían donde ganar y sus hermanos no iban a poner en peligro a sus damas y él mucho menos a su ángel.

-. Somos ahora, los más buscados por los Volturis- comentó Jasper tomando entre sus manos uno de sus tantos cachivaches de su cuarto llenos de historias.

-. Tenemos dos piezas del mapa y ellos deben tener uno por lo menos.- siguió las manos de su hermano.

-. Podríamos intentar llegar a la isla, tenemos dos piezas.

-. Es imposible llegar sin las tres piezas- informó él.

-. Destruirlas

-. ¿Y ocultar LA isla?- regaño Emmett- ¿Sin saber que es lo que oculta?

-. Estamos colocando en peligro a las chicas- le contesto su hermano y Emmett se callo.

-. Lo ultimo que podemos hacer es encontrar al mediador a quien podríamos entregarle las piezas y dejar estas a salvo.

-. ¿Padre no te dijo como era, quien era, de que raza era?- pregunto Emmett.

-. No, solo me dijo que cuando la viera iba a saber... pero no es que hubiéramos visto a mucha gente estos últimos días.

-. Podríamos atracar en las Islas del norte... hay varios puertos y mucha gente.

-. Es nuestra mejor opción- aceptó Emmett. El suspiro aunque no hiciera falta y asintió.

-. Sí, es lo mejor... tendremos que buscar a aquel mediador que nos quitara esto de encima.

**Bella Pov. **

Observar como la isla se hacía cada vez más grande hacía que se sintiera liviana e ilusionada, estaba ya muy cansada de intentar estar indignada con Edward, intentar que Jacke no se matara con uno de los cuatro vampiratas y que Alice insistiera en usar una faja al muy estilo pirata, necesitaba poner los pies en tierra y respirar tranquila de una vez por toda.

En su meditación de la isla, no noto que alguien estaba detrás suyo hasta que noto la sombra mucho más alta sobre la suya. Su radar de alerta se puso a gritar como loco.

Se envaro solo para sentir los suaves dedos de este tocar su cuello y su corazón marco los cien latidos por segundo. Se quedo quieta sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa intima caricia. Su maldito traidor cuerpo se calentó al segundo.

Mas cuando sintió la suave tela cubriendo su pecho y el suave respirar del sujeto detrás suyo, pudo haberse transformado en agua allí mismo o haberse evaporado.

-. No te lo quites- le susurró en el oído- por favor...

Cuando le beso el pulso, tan suave como una brisa. Su cuerpo reacciono como una chiquilla y se puso escarlata ante la suave sensación. ¡Ho que suaves labios del maldito pirata!

¡Ho maldito seductor y condenado vampiro! Ella no debió de haber reaccionado así.

Pero... había sido tan... tierno.

Cuando Alice le pregunto donde había sacado ese pedazo de seda azulado ella simplemente se puso roja de vergüenza, pero aun así, ni siquiera hizo el intento de quitárselo.

* * *

**¡Matadme!... ... ... sí, lo sé... soy una tal por cual, pero en serio, cuesta darle sentido al fic XDD. ¿Reviews? ¿Sí? Por fa... me dan muchas ganas de escribir si tengo hartos reviews XDD... la presión hace maravillas en uno. **

_**Maria Alice Cullen:** Gracias por el comentario y sobre tu pregunta de cómo hubiera reaccionado Rose, pues feliz... además ella lo acepta tan como es, además si puede de paso molestar a Edward mucho mejor XDD. **rosses05:** Gracias por el comentario, y espero que te queden uñas XDD... disfrútalos :) **DannyCullen13: **jajaj espero que la espera no haya sido mucha, y sobre el dibujo, pues sufrio un accidente, así que vere si puedo hacerlo de nuevo... aunque realmente me cuesta dibujar a Edward vere que puedo hacer. Gracias por comentar **Jossy Hale: **Y me sigo demorando un montón es que me es un poco difícil seguirle el hilo -.- pero hago lo que puedo, espero que no haya sido mucha la espera. Te cuidas. Y gracias por pasarte. **Anny01: **Son mezclas muy raras, pero a mi me encantan los vampiro sy piratas, y son dada a meclar todo así que siempre me sale algo nuevo XDD.. espero que te haya gustado lo que lees. **Starmoon8ghostoflove23: **para que veas que no abandono el problema es que soy de periodos de sequia por lo que me cuesta darle la onda al fic, pero ahora me di el tiempo y a poco menos que mande a torturar a mi muso para que me ayudara así que es lo que hay, espero que lo hayas disfrutado._


End file.
